Check Mate
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Chapter 5 Update ! Pertempuran dunia antara bagian hitam dan putih sudah layak bidak-bidak catur yang tanpa hentinya saling mengalahkan. dan demi merebut kembali Perdamaian yang telah direngut dari tangannya, Black King atau yang kini sedang menyamar menjadi Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, tengah mencari Prajurit-Prajurit baru, bagi kelompoknya di kota Tokyo./Chess War/Warn Inside/
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**BRAND NEW FIC !**

**saya mempersembahkan karya baru saya. sebenarnya awalnya saya ingin menunggu hingga salah satu Fic Kurobas saya selesai, tetapi saya tidak tahan mendengar jeritan dukungan dari orang-orang yang ingin saya langsung mem-Publish cerita ini.**

**Special Thanks To : Nozomi Rizuki 1414**

**berkat dukungannya, saya pun memilih untuk langsung mem-publish cerita ini. Arigatou Gozaimashita !**

**hehe... saya sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan cerita ini untuk segera di publish atau tidak... belum lagi factor utama pengingat saya akan cerita ini adalah setiap kali saya main catur. maklum, mau lomba, jadi ketemu terus... ^^u**

**Yosh ! Enjoy reading !**

* * *

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Langkah kaki yang tegap dan terdengar tegas itu melangkah lurus di lantai berpetak hitam putih itu. pandangan mata sang pemilik langkah kaki itu menatap lurus dan tajam kearah seorang lainnya yang tengah membungkuk nyaris di hadapannya.

Pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu membungkuk dengan wajah tertunduk. Pemuda itu tidaklah membungkuk hormat kepada seorang yang kini tengah menghampirinya, melainkan membungkuk karena sebuah kekalahan yang menimpanya. Semuanya lenyap layak debu yang ditiup oleh angin.

Di petak berwarna hitam lah, pemuda berpakaian putih itu berhenti melangkah, tatapan merendahkan ia tujukan kepada orang yang tengah membungkuk di petak putih di hadapannya. Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu menahan erangan penyesalan dan kekecewaan akan kekalahannya. Ia menggertakkan gigi-nya terus menerus. Dirinya telah nyaris dilahap oleh emosi karenanya.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Kepalan tangan dari sang pemuda berpakaian hitam itu semakin kuat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari pemuda lain di hadapannya. Ia tidak dapat memaafkannya.

"kkh…"

Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membela dirinya. Mengapa demikian ? karena ia tidak dapat membela dirinya sendiri. Pasukannya sudah lenyap layak waktu yang mengikis kehidupan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"…kau sudah tidak di perlukan lagi disini. maka lenyap lah."

TAK!

Pemuda berpakaian putih itu membenturkan ujung tongkat symbol kekuasaannya pada petak putih yang dipijaknya. tak lama, pijakan itu menghasilkan retakan yang tertuju kepada pemuda berpakaian hitam itu. semakin lama, retakan itu semakin membesar dan membuat lubang besar di sekitar pemuda berpakaian hitam itu. akibatnya pemuda berpakaian hitam itu kehilangan tempat berpijak dan terjatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang seketika memindahkan pemuda itu ke dimensi lain.

Semakin lama, pemuda itu semakin jatuh kedalam dan kedalam. Lubang tak berujung yang gelap gulita itu seakan mengurung pemuda itu. membuat pemuda itu seketika berada di dimensi entah berantah. Semuanya hitam pekat.

"**…selamat datang… Wahai ksatria terpilih…"**

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Ia masih berada di kegelapan yang sama. Kegelapannya yang seakan menelannya ke suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahuinya. Seketika, sebuah cahaya muncul di bawahnya. Sebuah kotak raksasa dengan petakan-petakan hitam putih muncul seakan membiarkan pemuda itu untuk berpijak disana.

"**itulah tempat yang telah di siapkan untukmu.**"

Pemuda itu menatap pada apa yang di pijaknya. Sebuah petak putih dari sekian banyak petak di hadapannya. Petak layaknya sebuah papan yang sangat familiar baginya. Lalu suara itu kembali terdengar.

"**e8.**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Black King"**

**.**

**.**

**Check Mate **

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Manik biru muda itu seketika terbuka. Manik biru langit yang indah itu terbuka di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu memposisi dudukkan dirinya. Ia terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia pun menatap ke jam dijital yang berada di samping kanan kasurnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 di pagi hari tetapi sepertinya kesadaran milik pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya kembali.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan menyibak selimutnya, lalu ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. sepertinya ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu yang baru. Dimana hari itu adalah penentu bagi _Kemenangan_ yang baru.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Aduuh... Prolog-nya pendek banget yah ? tapi memang segini doing yang ada di pikiran Author kalian ini buat bahan prolog. selebihnya ada buat Chapter 1 dan Chapter seterusnya. mohon maklumi cerita baru saya yang awal-nya saja sudah membuat bingung Reader-Tachi !**

**Oh, dan jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta penjelasan + Protes kepada saya yang memiliki otak rakus Ide !**

**Preview :**

_**"Yo, Kuroko ! Bagaimana Kabarmu ?"**_

_**"Ku dengar klub catur sudah memenangkan beberapa pertandingan."**_

_**"Kagami-kun, aku akan melakukannya."**_

_**"S-Skak Se-Bom ?!"**_

_**"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya ?"**_

_**"Kuroko, sejak kapan kau dapat bermain catur se-Professional begitu ?"**_

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Min To RxR ?**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Chapter 1 UPDATE !**

**Gyaah ! Minnacchan Tachi... maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu ! **

**Minnachan tahu tidak ? Saya sudah berhasil masuk ke-tingkat dalam Lomba Catur ! dan saya berada dalam peringkat pertama ! #abaikan**

**dan juga, saya tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam banyak orang yang suka sama Fic ini... padahal saya pikir cerita ini berakhir dengan kekosongan... saya sungguh terharu..**

**Yup ! ENJOY READING !**

* * *

"Yo, Kuroko ! Bagaimana Kabarmu ?"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, seketika menoleh kearah partner-nya, Kagami Taiga, yang baru saja menyapa-nya di pagi hari.

"Oh, kagami-kun… aku baik." Jawab Kuroko. Kagami kemudian menyamai langkahnya dengan Kuroko.

"bagaimana tidurmu ? nyenyak tidak ? kau tahu ? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama seminggu ini karena masih belum percaya bahwa kita memenangkan Winter Cup !" Seru Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Kagami-kun. Aku juga masih belum percaya kalau kita memenangkan Winter Cup." Ucap Kuroko.

"itu artinya, kau sudah membawa kembali GoM (Generation Of Miracle) ke diri mereka yang dulu." Kuroko terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kagami. Sebenarnya kata-kata Kagami tidak sepenuhnya salah, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Ya." Jawab Kuroko kemudian. Kagami tersenyum melihat wajah partner-nya itu. sepertinya perjuangan mereka selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Yosh ! Aku tahu kita telah memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup. Tetapi bukan berarti kita bisa bersantai-santai ! kita masih harus mengikuti kejuaraan Kanto. Jadi hari ini kita harus tetap latihan seperti biasa !" Seru _Coach _asal Seirin, Aida Riko, yang memberi semangat pada Anggota Basket Seirin.

"YOSH!" Jawab mereka bersama-sama, lalu mereka mengadakan _mini match_ sebagai latihan mereka kali itu.

Aida yang tengah berperan sebagai wasit di pertandingan mini match itu seketika terganggu karena kedatangan seorang tamu.

"_Ano, Sumimasen_(Um, Permisi)…"

Aida menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah membawa sebuah papan serta alat tulis di tangannya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu Gymnasium. Aida kemudian menyerahkan peluit kepada Mitobe dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" tanya Aida.

"um, Aku Umitara Haketake, Sekretaris Osis Seirin. Kedatanganku kesini untuk meminta tanda kemenangan kalian di kejuaraan Winter Cup." Jelas pemuda bernama Umitara itu. Aida pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Aida yang kemudian kembali ke _bench_ untuk mengambil berkas-berkas kemenangan Seirin di Winter Cup yang ia simpan di tas selempang-nya. Koganei yang melihat sang Coach tengah mencari-cari sesuatu pun bertanya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Riko ?" tanya Koganei.

"Tanda kemenangan kita di Winter Cup. Osis membutuhkannya untuk mencantumkan Basket Seirin sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak Klub yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan." Ucap Aida. "Ah, ini dia." Dan Aida pun segera berjalan kembali kearah Umitara. "_Hai, Douzo_ (Nih, Silahkan)."

"Oh, terima kasih. Um… dan aku berharap klub basket kalian kembali memenangi kejuaraan lainnya. Seirin berharap banyak pada kalian." Ucap Umitara.

"Yup ! tentu saja. Kami tidak akan menyia-nyia-kan apa yang sudah kami bangun." Ucap Aida. Umitara mengangguk.

"Uhm… begitukah ? kudengar klub basket ini di buat tahun lalu bukan ?" tanya Umitara. Aida mengerjap.

"Oh, ya. Kami membentuk klub ini saat para senior masih kelas 1." Jelas Aida.

"begitu ya… tetapi sepertinya kalian tidak seberuntung klub Catur ya…" ucap Umitara.

"Klub Catur ? apakah itu klub baru ? aku baru mendengarnya." Tanya Aida. Umitara mengangguk.

"Ya. Klub itu sudah di resmikan tiga bulan lalu, oleh murid kelas satu. Dan mereka tidak dapat di anggap remeh. Mereka telah memenangi berbagai kejuaraan hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan." Jelas Umitara.

"EH ?! Yang benar saja !" seru Aida.

"Tapi itu benar. Kudengar, _Kouhai_(Adik kelas) kita ini sangatlah pintar. IQ-nya sekitar 150 ke atas, dan ia sangat cerdik dalam membuat sebuah taktik rencana. Salah satunya ia tumpahkan pada permainan catur." Ujar Umitara. Aida nyaris menganga. Yang benar saja ?!

"J-Jadi begitu ya…" Aida nyaris ber-sweatdrop-ria dibuatnya. Mungkin ia akan langsung kalah dalam membuat taktik dalam peperangan jika melawan Kouhai-nya itu.

"Ya. Ia juga berperan sebagai ketua klub Catur. Jadi tak heran." Ucap Umitara. "Dan sepertinya kemenangan mereka mencapai yang ke-50 kali ini. Sungguh menakjubkan bukan ? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan permisi dulu." Ucap Umitara yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Gymnasium.

Sementara itu Aida masih membeku. Ya. Ia membeku di tempat. Membayangkan ia kalah tanding dengan seorang yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Ia benar-benar tidak akan mempercayainya semudah itu.

* * *

"ada apa dengan Riko ?" tanya sang Kapten tim basket, Hyuuga Junpei, kepada rekan tim-nya Koganei Shinji. Kebetulan sekali _mini match_ baru saja selesai. Merekadapat melihat seorang pemuda yang kemudian meninggalkan Aida di depan pintu ganda Gymnasium.

"Oh, Hyuuga. Hm… sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu dari Osis." Ujar Koganei.

"Eh ? Osis ? sungguh langka. Memangnya apa yang mereka mau dari kita ?" tanya sang pemilik _Hawk Eye_, Shun Izuki.

"sepertinya mereka meminta tanda kemenangan kita di Winter Cup." Ujar Koganei.

"Eh ? Yang benar ? Berarti kita akan masuk dalam satu dari banyak klub yang berpartisipasi dalam suatu kejuaraan." Ujar Kiyoshi. Koganei pun mengangguk.

"Yah, mengingat klub kita memang masih baru-baru-nya." Ucap koganei.

Keempat orang itu masih menatapi Aida yang berdiri terdiam di ambang pintu Gymnasium. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal melihat hal itu.

"lho, kenapa Coach berdiam diri di sana ?" tanya Kagami yang berjalan mendekati para _Senpai_(Kakak kelas)-nya yang tengah berbincang bersama.

"Katanya kita kedatangan tamu dari Osis. Mereka meminta tanda kemenangan kita di Winter Cup. Tetapi… aku masih belum tahu kenapa ia masih berdiri terdiam disana." Ucap Izuki.

Mereka masih memandangi dengan seksama sang Coach yang terdiam di ambang pintu Gym tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Detik berikutnya, mereka mendapati sang Coach mulai bergerak dan berjalan kearah mereka tetapi sesuatu terasa tidak beres. Kini Aida tidak sedang dalam _Mood_ yang bagus.

"K-Kau baik-baik saja, Riko ?" tanya Hyuuga begitu Aida sudah berada ditempat mereka.

"Aku tidak dapat memaafkannya…" ucap Aida dengan sangat pelan.

"Huh ?" mereka semua menatapi Aida dengan bingung.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANNYA !" Teriak Aida yang berhasil membuat seluruh anggota basket Seirin berjingit kaget dibuatnya.

"R-Riko… a-ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Koganei kepada Aida yang terus-menerus terlihat mengeluarkan Dark-Aura-nya.

"Aku tidak dapat memaafkannya ! bagaimana bisa Klub baru yang hanya beberapa bulan dapat meraih kemenangan hingga 50 ?!" Ujar Aida yang nyaris seperti tengah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh ? Klub baru ? Kemenangan hingga 50 ? Riko, maksudmu apa ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"KLUB CATUR, _BAKA _(Bodoh) ! Klub yang baru saja di resmikan tiga bulan lalu bisa meraih kemenangan hingga 50 dalam waktu satu bulan ?! Kau Pasti Bercanda Bukan ?!" Seru Aida dengan marah. Seketika Seirin membeku. Apa ? Yang benar saja ? bagaimana bisa ?

"M-Memangnya ada yang seperti itu ?!" Ujar Kagami tidak percaya.

"Justru Karena Itu lah ! Besok, Kagami-kun, dan Kuroko-kun akan mengantarku ke Klub itu !" Seru Aida seraya menunjuk kearah Kagami dan…

"Lho ? dimana Kuroko ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"_Etto_… Kuroko ada disini…" ucap Kouichi Kawahara, menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda biru yang sedang terduduk menyandar di lantai dekat _bench_. Seketika semua orang ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"S-Sejak kapan dia disana ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"S-Sejak _Mini Match_ selesai…" jawab Kawahara.

"Kuroko-kun ! Kau mendengar kata-kata-ku, Bukan ?!" tanya Aida. Kuroko segera menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya dan kemudian menatap sang Coach lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ! Latihan Hari Ini Selesai !" Seru Aida.

"EEH ?!"

"K-Kenapa, Riko ? bukankah kau yang bilang kalau—"  
"Oh, jadi kau ingin menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanku, Hyuuga-kun ?" tanya Aida. Hyuuga pun meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"B-Baiklah ! latihan hari ini selesai ! kalian boleh pulang !" Seru Hyuuga.

Sementara semua mulai kembali ke Locker untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka, Kuroko masih tetap berada di tempatnya dengan air wajah serius. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika awal dari semuanya berjalan secepat itu.

* * *

Kini tiga orang tengah berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan plang nama Klub Catur di dekat pintu geser putih itu. ketiga orang itu tidak lain adalah, Aida, Kagami, dan Kuroko. Alasan mereka berada di sana pada saat itu adalah karena Masalah kecil milik Aida. Kemudian dengan ragu, Aida pun menggeser pintu itu.

"Permisi, Kami dari Klub Basket, Kami kesini karena suruhan dari salah satu anggota Osis." Seru Aida.

Seruan dari Aida tidak ada yang mengindahkan. Aida, Kagami, dan Kuroko dapat melihat banyak orang yang tengah dengan tenang bermain catur. Suasana disana sangatlah hening. Lalu tak lama, Seorang gadis mendekat kearah mereka.

"_Etto_… ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Salah satu anggota Osis menyuruh kami untuk berbicara kepada ketua kalian." Ucap Aida. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sembari menunggu, kalian bisa duduk disana." Ucap gadis itu yang kemudian menunjukkan tempat di pojok ruangan. "Aku akan segera memanggil ketua." Kemudian gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, Aida, Kagami, dan Kuroko berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan menunggu disana. Disana ada dua tempat kosong. Sebuah dua meja dengan masing-masing dua kursi yang berhadapan. Aida dan Kagami mengambil tempat yang sama sementara Kuroko mengambil tempatnya sendiri. Membiarkan Kursi yang berada di seberangnya kosong begitu saja.

Kuroko menatap sebuah papan catur yang lengkap dengan bidak-bidak-nya. Kuroko menatap ke bagian bidak-nya. Bidak hitam yang tertata dengan sangatlah rapih. Dan mata Kuroko berpindah kepada bidak putih yang berada di seberang petak. Lawan Abadi bagi sang Bidak Hitam.

TAK!

Pion atau biasa disebut sebagai Prajurit dari Bidak putih itu kemudian berpindah dua kotak dari tempat Asli-nya. Mungkin seorang Professional akan menyebut : "Pion itu berpindah ke petak e4". Ya, pion itu awalnya berada di hadapan Bidak "Raja" putih. Kuroko pun menengadah dan mendapati sosok lain di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan seragam Seirin. Ia tersenyum kearah Kuroko.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan catur."

Sosok itu menarik tangannya yang menyentuh bidak itu dan kemudian duduk di hadapan kuroko. Aida dan Kagami seketika menoleh, mendapati sosok lain sudah terduduk di hadapan Kuroko.

"Aku Hijiri Takehiro, Ketua Klub Catur. Kudengar Suruhan Osis datang untuk berbicara denganku. Kira-kira ada masalah apa ?" tanya Hijiri yang menatap Aida dan Kagami.

"Umitara Haketake, kau mengetahui dia, bukan ?" tanya Aida.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Ucap Hijiri.

"Aku Aida Riko, Pelatih Anggota Tim Basket. Dia adalah Kagami Taiga, Ace kami." Aida menunjuk kearah Kagami. " dan dia…" Aida menatap Kuroko. " ada Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan kami. _The Six Phantom Player._ Kami kesini karena Umitara-kun menyuruh kami untuk berbicara denganmu.

"Begitukah ? jadi… Kagami Taiga itu layak Bidak benteng, rupanya." Kagami menaikkan alisnya. "dan… Kuroko Tetsuya… _The Six Phantom Player_, huh ? sepertinya ia tidak lebih hanya sekedar Pion Prajurit." Ucap Hijiri.

"Maaf ?"Aida menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Oh, Maafkan aku…" Hijiri kemudian menyentuh pion prajurit dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. "Ini adalah Pion Prajurit. Pion ini tidak ada apa-apanya daripada Bidak-bidak di belakangnnya. Ia tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah pengumpanan." Aida membelalak. Ia pun mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. " yah, meski pun aku cukup salut pada Pion ini jika berhasil memasuki baris terakhir daerah lawan dengan selamat. Tetapi aku cukup prihatin kepada pion itu. begitu ia memasuki daerah lawan, ia kemudian mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghidupkan bidak yang berperan penting yang sebelumnya sudah mati."

Aida makin menguatkan kepalan tangannya, sementara Kuroko tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hijiri. Kagami entah kenapa sedikit merasa kesal. Ia pun menatap bidak-bidak yang berada di belakang pion prajurit itu. lalu kemudian ia tiba-tiba membayangkan GoM (Generation Of Miracles)-lah yang berperan menjadi bidak-bidak itu.

ZRAAK!

Aida kemudian bangkit, membuat ketiga orang itu seketika terkejut, dan bertanya-tanya. Aida menunduk, membuat semua orang di sekitarnya tidak dapat membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku… tidak memaafkanmu…" ucap lirih Aida.

"Huh ?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KARENA TELAH MENYAMAKAN KUROKO-KUN DENGAN PION ITU ! KUROKO-KUN MEMPUNYAI PERAN LEBIH PENTING DARI PADA YANG KAU BAYANGKAN !" Seru Aida tidak terima dengan perilaku Hijiri kepada Kuroko.

Hijiri menatap merendahkan Aida sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya berseringai.

"baiklah… jika pemuda ini lebih kuat daripada yang ku perkirakan, maka tujukkanlah. Buktikan bahwa ia sehebat yang kau kira." Ucap Hijiri.

"Huh ?"

"**Bertandinglah melawanku."**

TLAK!

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Semua pemain yang tengah melakukan _Mini Match _mereka seketika berhenti bermain dan menoleh kearah keempat orang yang tengah berbincang itu. mereka benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ketua mereka akan melakukan itu.

"A-Apa… bertanding melawanmu…" tanya Aida dengan ragu.

"Ya. Dalam catur." Ucap Hijiri yang masih berseringai kearah Aida.

"T-Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Maka kita anggap saja bahwa kata-katamu barusan hanyalah kebohongan belaka." Ucap Hijiri.

Ya ampun. Aida benar-benar ingin memukul pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan sangat kuat, tetapi apa daya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. dan sepertinya perasaan yang di rasakan oleh Aida berlaku bagi Kagami.

TAK!

Hijiri menoleh kearah papan catur di sampingnya. Tangan pucat itu baru saja memindahkan pion prajurit yang sebelumnya berada di depan Bidak "Raja" hitam. Pion hitam itu maju dua petak dari tempat awalnya, kini pion yang sebelumnya menutup jalan bagi sang Raja telah maju. Berdiri satu petak di samping pion putih. Dimana disaat itulah, Pion putih sudah siap untuk _memakan_ pion Hitam.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian melepaskan pegangannya kepada pion hitam itu.

Kagami dan Aida menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa Kuroko dengan mudahnya menerima tantangan itu ?

"apa Maksudmu, Kuroko-kun ? memangnya kau pernah punya pengalaman dalam bermain catur ?" tanya Aida.

"Aku pernah bermain catur, tetapi tidak dapat melakukannya secara professional." Ucap Kuroko.

"HAH ? yang benar saja." Seorang anggota klub catur berujar.

"Oh, jadi kita sudah setuju. Besok aku menunggumu disini disaat pulang sekolah. Sepertinya pelatihmu juga tidak keberatan dalam memberimu Izin untuk tidak latihan basket dulu, bukan ?" Hijiri menatap Aida.

"Um… Baiklah…" ucap Aida dengan ragu-ragu. Ia khawatir.

"lalu… sepertinya pion putih cocok bagi seorang pemula untukmu, Kuroko-san." Ucap Hijiri. Kuroko mendelik tidak suka.

"Maaf, Bidak **Hitam** sudah cukup bagus untukku." Hijiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara anggota catur saling berbisik.

"Kenapa ia menolak ? padahal bidak putih 'kan yang maju pertama. Biasanya paling mudah untuk menang." Bisik seorang anggota Catur. Hijiri menatap Kuroko.

"Sungguh aneh, tapi baiklah. Besok aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Hijiri yang kemudian meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Kemudian Kuroko, Aida, dan Kagami juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang Klub catur. Pertandingan yang tengah terjadi pun kembali di jalankan.

"Ketua… setahuku tujuan mereka untuk membicarakan soal Osis, bukan ? kenapa mereka…" panggil seorang gadis yang diketahui sebagai Hajime Yui, Wakil ketua klub Catur. Seseorang yang sebelumnya menyapa Kuroko, Aida, dan Kagami sebelumnya.

"tidak. Sepertinya bukan karena itu. tujuan awal mereka memang untuk berbicara denganku, tanpa melibatkan Osis. Alasan mereka berada disini tadi adalah karena masalah pelatih mereka. Dan juga, Hajime, jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan untuk besok." Ucap Hijiri. Hajime pun mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sang ketua.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, huh ? sungguh lawan yang aneh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… meminta kekalahan adalah suatu tindakan yang aneh…"

* * *

"Kuroko-kun." Kuroko menoleh kearah sang Coach.

"Ya ?"

"Apakah kau benar, punya pengalaman dalam bermain catur ?" tanya Aida. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"lalu… boleh kah aku bertanya akan satu hal ? kenapa ketua klub catur menyarankanmu untuk menggunakan… Uhm… Pion putih ?" tanya Kagami. Aida mengangguk.

"Ya. Memang apa beda-nya, Kuroko-kun ?" tanya Aida.

"Ehm… sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang percaya bahwa jika menggunakan Bidak putih pasti akan selalu menang dan itu memang sudah terbukti—UGH!" Aida segera mencekik Kuroko.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA TAK KAU TERIMA KUROKO-KUN !?" Seru Aida.

"_i-ittai desu_(itu sakit)…" ucap Kuroko. Kemudian Aida segera melepas Kuroko. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak memilih bidak putih adalah karena aku _membenci_-nya." Ucap Kuroko. Aida dan Kagami saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali kepada sang pemain Bayangan.

"Aku tahu… tetapi kau bukanlah seorang Professional seperti Hijiri-kun." Ucap Aida.

"Benar, Kuroko. Mau bagaimana pun, kau masih—"

"Bagaimana jika… Ku samakan Bidak catur putih itu dengan GoM sementara Seirin adalah Bidak Hitam ?" Aida dan Kagami terdiam.

"Tapi… tetap saja, Kuroko-kun…"

"Aida-san… Kehidupan dan permainan catur kadang memiliki persamaan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Huh ?" Kagami dan Aida menatap Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Bidak Catur putih selalu maju pertama. Bidak putih selalu dianggap lebih kuat dibanding bidak hitam. Sama seperti GoM. Maka jika Bidak hitam yang dianggap lemah itu adalah Seirin yang mau berjuang keras untuk menang dan mengambil kembali kedamaian dunia, Maka aku akan memilih Hitam yang selalu maju di giliran kedua. Aku tidak mau menjadi egois seperti bidak putih yang selalu maju pada giliran pertama." Jelas Kuroko. Aida dan Kagami nyaris menganga. Perkataan Kuroko benar-benar seperti dukungan yang sangat kuat di hati mereka.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko dan Kagami mengerjap menatap Aida. Sebuah senyuman tersungging dengan jelas di bibir gadis itu. "Aku percaya padamu. Maka… Jangan sampai kalah, Kuroko-kun !" Ujar Aida. Kuroko kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu ia pun menatap Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kepada Partner-nya itu.

"Pastikan kau menang, Kuroko." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

* * *

Esok harinya, saat pulang sekolah. Klub Basket Seirin kembali menjalankan Rutinitasnya, yakni berlatih di Gymnasium yang telah disediakan. Tetapi sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda di hari itu.

"Riko, dimana Kuroko ? apakah hari ini ia tidak latihan ?" tanya Hyuuga yang kemudian meminum Sport Drink yang disiapkan oleh Koganei.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak melihat Kuroko semenjak latihan dimulai. " ucap Izuki. Lalu kemudian Kiyoshi dan Kagami ikut bergabung.

"Kalian membicarakan apa ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"oh, itu… Kuroko tidak ada disini. apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu, Kiyoshi ?" tanya Hyuuga. Kiyoshi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kiyoshi. Aida dan Kagami seling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah ! daripada mengkhawatir-kan Kuroko-kun, lebih baik kalian latihan ! Ayo ! Ayo !" Seru Aida.

"Uwaah ! kenapa kau seperti itu ? apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu ?"tanya Hyuuga. Aida masih tersenyum.

"Tidak tuh~"

Anggota seirin lainnya, kecuali Kagami, saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka berpikiran : "Sudah pasti ada sesuatu, bukan ?"

* * *

Suasana di dalam Klub catur masihlah hening. Pada saat itu adalah saat dimana 10 menit Kuroko datang ke ruangan itu. selama sepuluh menit itu juga tidak ada yang berani memecahkan suasana. Kuroko masih bertatapan datar sementara Hijiri tersenyum sebagaimana dirinya. Di hadapan mereka sudah tersedia sebuah papan catur lengkap dengan bidak-bidak-nya yang sudah di tata rapih. Lalu manik hijau Tosca milik Hijiri itu menatap Kuroko.

"Apakah kau tetap tidak berubah pikiran ?" tanya Hijiri. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Maaf, tetapi keputusanku sudah bulat, Hijiri-san." Ucap Kuroko dengan tegas.

"Baiklah…" ucap Hijiri seraya menatap papan catur itu. "Mari kita mulai…"

TAK!

Dan permainan itu pun dimulai hingga setiap orang yang menontonnya nyaris tidak dapat bernapas.

* * *

"Aku khawatir dengan Kuroko-kun…" ucap Aida seraya memandang ke depan pintu Gymnasium.

"Aku juga, _Kantoku_ (Pelatih)…" ucap Kagami yang mencoba mengelap peluh yang bermunculan.

Sudah dua kali mereka latihan, dan sepertinya kedua orang dari Klub Basket Seirin itu masih tidak dapat terfokus pada latihan mereka.

"Oi, sedari tadi kulihat kalian terlihat bimbang sekali." Ucap Hyuuga. Aida dan Kagami menoleh.

"Benar sekali. Kagami, kau juga tidak focus pada latihan." Ucap Izuki.

"Kalian…" Aida menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan Kuroko ?" tanya Kiyoshi. Hyuuga dan Izuki menatap Kiyoshi sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Aida dan Kagami.

"Apakah itu benar, Riko ?" tanya Hyuuga.

Kagami dan Aida saling bertatapan resah karena telah di pojokkan oleh teman-teman mereka. Belum lagi, seharusnya mereka berdua tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Tapi, yah… apa boleh buat. Perasaan selalu berkata sebalik-nya, bukan ?

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian…" ucap Aida.

* * *

"A-Akh…"

Hijiri terbelalak menatap papan catur yang tengah di mainkannya. Tidak hanya Hijiri, tetapi anggota klub catur juga sama terkejutnya dengan sang ketua. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa dalam sepersekian detik, ketua mereka mendapatkan…

"S-Skak Se-bom !" Ucap seorang anggota dengan tergagap saking terkejutnya.

Ya, bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut jika ketua mereka yang bahkan sudah nyaris meraup gelar Pro mendapatkan dua pilihan berat di arena pertandingannya ? ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hal itu sebelumnya.

Bidak Kuda hitam milik Kuroko berada di petak berbentuk "L" (Yang ada empat petak) yang di setiap jalur perhentian sang Kuda hitam adalah Bidak "Raja" putih dan "Benteng" atau yang disebut sebagai Se-bom. Mau tidak mau, Hijiri harus memilih.

Kuroko tidak mengindahkan setiap raungan tidak percaya yang terdengar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia hanya terfokus akan satu hal. Karena itu adalah salah satu prinsip kemenangan.

"Tch…"

Hijiri melirik kearah Kuroko dengan kesal. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah tenang dari pemuda yang kini menjadi lawannya kini. Sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, Ia pernah mendapatkan hal ini. Dimana ia harus memilih diantara "Raja" atau "Benteng" yang harus di selamatkan, semenjak keduanya sangatlah penting.

Dengan berat hati, Hijiri memindahkan Bidak pentingnya, yakni Raja, ke petak yang tidak dapat di jangkau oleh sang Bodak Kuda, dan membiarkan Benteng-nya di korbankan demi sang Raja. Semenjak pengorbanan adalah salah satu dari hukum alam, maka tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu gugat-kan hal itu.

* * *

"Apa Kau Bilang ?! Kuroko Bertanding Catur dengan Ketua Klub Catur yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata !?" Seru Hyuuga. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali memukul tembok hingga tembok itu hancur akibat mendengar kabar itu. Aida mengangguk.

"Itu juga salahku. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi hingga akhirnya melibatkan Kuroko-kun dalam hal itu juga." Ucap Aida dengan nada bersalah. Hyuuga memijit pelipisnya.

"Ya ampun, _kantoku_… seharusnya kau berpikir dulu. Sebelumnya kau juga pernah bertemu dengan ahli strategis yang lebih hebat darimu, tetapi kau dapat mengontol Emosi-mu, bukan ? kenapa sekarang kau malah tidak dapat mengontrol emosi-mu kepada… Ampun… _Kouhai_-mu sendiri, Riko…" Hyuuga sudah pasrah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan selicik itu." ucap Aida. kini Hyuuga menatap Kagami.

"Kau juga, Bakagami ! kenapa tidak kau beritahu kami sedari awal ?" Protes Hyuuga.

"Tapi ini permintaan—"

"Kagami, Nalar-mu harus di pakai !" Seru Hyuuga.

"_H-Hai…_" Kagami pun menunduk. Hyuuga menghela napas dan kemudian berjalan ke _Locker Room_.

"Hyuuga, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"tentu saja ketempat Kuroko, bukan ? Ayo !" Seru Hyuuga.

* * *

TAK!

Kini suasana sudah menelan ruangan itu. keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kulit mereka saking terkejutnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak mempercayai hal itu. sesuatu yang bahkan mereka rendahkan sedari awal. Sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil untuk seorang pemula yang seketika menginginkan Bidak yang lemah dibanding yang kuat.

Kuroko melepaskan pegangannya pada Bidak "Ratu" atau yang biasa di sebut Steer, dan kemudian menatap sang lawan dengan serius. Hijiri membelalak dibuatnya.

"_Check Mate_(Skak Mat)…."

* * *

Tap Tap Tap…

Beberapa remaja dari Klub Basket Seirin kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang Klub Catur yang di kabarkan sedang melakukan penting. Dan Kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan ruangan itu. dengan ragu, Hyuuga menggeser pintu ruang klub itu.

"Permisi, kami ingin…"

Kata-kata Hyuuga berhenti begitu melihat semua orang yang terdiam dan menganga parah karena melihat pertandingan. Melihat ekspresi semua orang membuat anggota tim basket Seirin sudah mulai khawatir dengan teman mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya suara itu terdengar layak bendera kemenangan yang di kibarkan.

"_Check Mate_…"

Semua masih hening seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berani membuka satu pun kata yang sebenarnya sudah menggerogoti benak mereka. Lalu seorang dari anggota klub catur menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"KEREN !"

Dan Sorak Seru pun memenuhi ruangan itu. dan hal itu membuat Aida serta Kagami kembali panas dingin. Mereka berdua bertanya-tanya serta merapalkan doa. _Siapa Yang Menang ?!_

* * *

Kuroko pun bangun dari tempatnya, membiarkan Hijiri yang tengah menunduk akan kekalahannya. Seketika sorakan riuh itu kembali berhenti. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku sudah membuktikannya, bukan ?"

Kini Aida sudah menutup mulutnya dan bertatapan haru, sementara Kagami tersenyum lega melihat temannya itu. Hyuuga dan yang lainnya juga terlihat senang dapat melihat teman mereka dibalik kerumunan banyak orang. Dengan sangat gagah.

"Aku… sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku tidaklah selemah yang kau kira, Hijiri-san."

Hijiri masih terdiam. Ia merasakan sedih, marah, dan kecewa yang seketika terkoyak-koyak di benaknya. Menghancurkan setiap perasaan yang selama ini ia pastikan. Kuroko pun mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hijiri sendirian. Tetapi Kuroko pun menoleh begitu sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau…" Kuroko mengerjap.

"_Hai_ ?"

"S-Siapa Kau Sebenarnya ?" tanya Hijiri yang menatap Kuroko dengan lekat. Binaran memenuhi manik hijau rumput itu.

"Aku… Hanyalah…" Semua orang menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Kuroko. "**Seseorang yang ingin merebut kembali kebenaran yang telah di rengut dari tanganku.**"

Dan pegangan tangan Hijiri pun terlepas, Kuroko berjalan pergi menuju teman-teman-nya. Hijiri mengatupkan mulutnya dan segera bangkit menatap sosok lawannya itu.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami !"

Anggota Klub catur membelalak, Anggota Klub Basket menganga, dan Kuroko pun seketika menoleh menatap Hijiri. Apa ?

"Kau—Kau dapat menggantikanku sebagai ketua ! kau lebih berbakat dariku, maka dari itu—"

"Oi !" Kagami baru saja mau menginterupsi tetapi Hyuuga langsung mencegah.

"Tunggu dulu, Kagami. Kita serahkan semuanya pada Kuroko." Ucap Hyuuga. Kagami menatap Hyuuga sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Kuroko. Ia resah. Bagaimana jika Kuroko menerimanya ?

"Baiklah, Aku menerimanya."

Anggota Klub Basket membelalak. Mereka sangat terkejut. Mereka kali ini benar-benar akan kehilangan anggota mereka. Kartu As mereka. _Six Phantom Player_ mereka !

"Tetapi aku tetap akan bermain basket." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eh ?" semua orang menatap bingung Kuroko.

"Aku ingin Hijiri-kun untuk tetap menjadi ketua klub ini, maka… aku akan menjadi anggota klub Catur, tetapi aku juga akan menjadi anggota klub basket." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Kuroko !" Seru Hyuuga. " Maksudmu kau akan mengambil dua klub sekaligus ?!" Seru Hyuuga.

"A-Apakah itu diperbolehkan ?" tanya Koganei.

"dan, aku menginginkan jadwal yang berbeda dengan jadwal latihan Klub basket, bolehkan ?" tanya Kuroko. Hijiri berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Ucap Hijiri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maka dari itu…. _Kantoku_…" Kuroko menatap Aida.

"Ya ?"

"Aku mohon kerja sama-mu. Untuk Hijiri-san dan semua-nya." Ucap Kuroko. Aida mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai kau melemahkan kekuatanmu hanya karena kau mengambil dua klub !" Seru Aida. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Hijiri-kun." Hijiri menatap Kuroko. " Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu." Ucap Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia pergi sersama klub basket Seirin.

"Ketua…" seorang anggota menatap Hijiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tak hanya satu orang, tetapi beberapa orang.

"Ya. Kita mendapatkan seorang anggota yang hebat." Ucap Hijiri dengan senyuman bangga di Kuroko Tetsuya seakan mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

* * *

"Kuroko, Sejak kapan kau bermain catur Se-Professional begitu ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko pun menoleh.

"Uhm… ayahku pernah mengajakku dalam pertandingan catur internasional-nya dan aku di ajarkan bermain catur pertama kali disana." Ucap Kuroko.

"Benar lho, Kuroko. Kau membuat kami khawatir." Ucap Koganei.

"Huh… Ya ampun… kau nyaris mengorbankan harga dirimu jika kau tadi kalah…" ucap Hyuuga.

"Tetapi kini Kuroko sudah memenangkan pertandingannya, dan itu membuktikan bahwa Kuroko tidaklah selemah yang ia kira !" Seru Aida.

"Huh, ini juga salahmu Riko. Jika saja—"

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hyuuga-kun ?" tanya Aida dengan pancaran aura gelap yang menyeruak keluar.

"T-Tidak."

Dan sore itu pun kembali menjadi hari-hari biasa mereka. Tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang membedakan. Kuroko saat ini tidaklah sedang berbahagia. Ya, ia bahagia, tetapi tidak se-bebas sebelumnya. Ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Maka dari itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"—Mari kita mulai pertarungan ini…"**

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Bagaimana menurut Minnachan ? bagus atau tidak ? dan juga, jika ada yang bertanya apakah ini hanya fic pertandingan catur biasa, maka jawaban saya adalah tidak ! kenapa ? karena saya tidak suka membuat cerita yang alur-nya dapat di baca Readers-tachi... saya selalu membuat Fic yang di luar akal manusia, dan jika masih bingung mengenai fic ini, silahkan lihat lagi Genre fic ini.**

**jadi... saya selalu membuat cerita yang ber-genre Misteri, Suspense, Adventure, Sci-fi, Supernatural, dan Psychological (yang berarti di luar akal manusia, bisa termasuk dalam genre Hurt/comfort) kalau pun saya membuat cerita Slice Of Life, saya juga pasti memasukan unsur misteri, seperti fic Time Travel saya... yah, saya juga bisa saja membuat cerita biasa-biasa seperti di kehidupan nyata, tetapi jarang... X9**

**dan sebelum saya lanjut, saya minta Vote dari Minnacchan Tachi mengenai Fic Kurobas saya. untuk saat ini, saya akan fokus dalam melanjutkan Time Travel dan Check Mate, kemungkinan Fic Kurobas lainnya akan dibuat Semi-Hiatus. dan saya ingin Readers-Tachi mem-Vote yang amna yang akan saya utamakan dalam melanjutkan Fic (Time Travel atau Check Mate) Contoh : misalnya Readers-tachi lebih banyak memilih Time Travel sebagai Fic yang paling di minati, maka saya akan mengutamakan Fic itu, sementara fic Check Mate akan saya jadikan yang ke. 2 (penjelasan lebih lanjut langsung saja tanyakan saya lewat PM atau lewat Review Box)**

**Yosh ! itu saja Minnacchan !**

**Preview :**

_**"Ohayou, Kuroko-san."**_

_**"apakah kau tidak lelah mengambil dua klub, Kuroko ?"**_

_**"M-Maafkan aku, Kuroko-san !"**_

_**"Kuroko, Jangan lihat !"**_

_**"T-Tanda Aneh Apa Ini !?"**_

_**"Kagami-kun, mundurlah !"**_

_**"Tombaknya !"**_

_**"KUROKO !"**_

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : The New Life**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	3. Chapter 2 : The New Life

**Chapter 2 Update ! **

**Halo Minna-san ! setelah menyelesaikan fic saya yang satu lagi, saya memutuskan untuk meneruskan Fic ini semenjak banyak yang ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya ^_^**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Manik biru muda itu seketika terbuka. Manik biru langit yang indah itu terbuka di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu memposisi dudukkan dirinya. Ia terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia pun menatap ke jam dijital yang berada di samping kanan kasurnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 di pagi hari tetapi sepertinya kesadaran milik pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya kembali.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan menyibak selimutnya, lalu ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. sepertinya ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu yang baru.

"Ah, aku ingat… ini sudah hari kedua ya ?"

.

.

Chapter 2 : The New Life

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko-san"

Kuroko menoleh menatap seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang berdiri di belakangnya dan menyapanya. Pagi Kuroko tengah berjalan di koridor untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika selama ia berada di lorong itu, jarang sekali ada orang yang lewat.

"Oh, Umitara-san. _Ohayou_." balas Kuroko. Umitara tersenyum.

"sungguh langka melihatmu pagi-pagi seperti ini." Ujarnya.

"_justru aku yang harus berkata begitu, jarang sekali ada orang yang menyadariku._" Batinnya dan menatap Umitara dengan tajam. "yah, aku terbangun terlalu pagi, dan karena tidak bisa kembali tidur, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan Seirin." Jelas Kuroko. Umitara mengangguk.

"Begitukah. Kalau begitu aku mohon permisi, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan juga." Umitara membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Umitara hingga sosok pemuda itu menghilang dibalik tangga, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan ke perpustakaan. Seseorang menyadari keberadaannya itu memang langka, tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko." Kuroko menengadah, mendapati sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya sudah berada di hadapannya dengan memegang sebuah buku bersampul hitam di tangan kanan-nya.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ayo kita kembalikan agenda kelas ke _Sensei_(guru)." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko mengernyit.

"bukankah ini jadwal-mu sendirian, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ayolah, Kuroko… cuman mengantarkanku ke tempat _Sensei_ saja tidak akan melukaimu, kan ? Ayo." Ucap Kagami. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Kuroko bangkit dari tempatnya dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kagami. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas dan berhambur dengan murid lain di lorong sekolah.

"memangnya ada perlu apa hingga kau perlu aku mengantarkanmu ke ruang guru, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"tidak, hanya saja Hijiri ingin menyerahkan jadwal latihanmu…" ucap Kagami.

"Hijiri-kun ?" Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan bingung. Tetapi kemudian sosok yang tengah dibicarakan sudah muncul.

"Ohayou, Kuroko-san." Kagami dan Kuroko menatap sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Hijiri-kun…" Kuroko menatap Hijiri. "Ohayo."

"Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini. dan ini, jadwal latihanmu di klub kami." Ucap Hijiri seraya menyerahkan selebar kertas kepada Kuroko. Kagami menatap aneh Hijiri.

_"entah kenapa, sikapnya berbeda dengan kemarin…_" batin Kagami.

"Terima kasih, Hijiri-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang menatap setiap kata-kata yang berderet di kertas itu.

"Aku dan Aida-senpai sudah membicarakan jadwal yang cocok untukmu. Apakah itu sudah cukup ?" tanya Hijiri. Kuroko mengangguk.

"ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Hijiri-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku akan permisi. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urusi." Ucap Hijiri sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kau tahu ? sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya." Ucap Kagami.

"Mungkin karena ia sudah belajar dari kesalahannya." Ucap Kuroko yang tak mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas di tangannya.

"seperti GoM ?" tanya Kagami yang menatap Kuroko. Langkah Kuroko seketika terhenti sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan.

"mungkin…" ucap Kuroko yang kemudian memasukkan kertas jadwal miliknya ke saku celananya. Kagami mengernyit.

"Apakah kau tidak lelah mengambil dua klub, Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak juga…" ucap Kuroko. Kagami pun terdiam.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang semakin sepi, mengingat bahwa waktu belajar mereka sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Dan kini Kagami serta Kuroko tengah menuruni tangga.

"Oi, Kuroko ! tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit ?" tanya Kagami yang sudah mendahului Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, kalau kita lari-larian di Tangga Maka—" Seketika Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya dari belakang. Mengakibatkan dirinya seketika terjatuh dari tangga.

"KUROKO !"

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati maniknya yang langsung berkontak mata dengan manik ungu milik seseorang yang kini menimpa tubuhnya. Kini ia ingat bahwa tubuhnya baru saja di timpa oleh sesuatu yang berat begitu ia menuruni tangga. Ternyata, seseorang baru saja jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"M-Maafkan aku, Kuroko-san !" ucap pemuda lainnya yang baru saja menimpa tubuh Kuroko. Ia segera bangkit dan membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri.

"Kuroko ! kau tidak apa ? dan kau…" Kagami menatap Kuroko dan seorang lagi.

"Umitara Haketake, aku adalah Sekretaris Osis. _Yoroshiku_ (salam kenal)." Ucap Umitara.

"Oh… aku Kagami Taiga, dan dia…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku sudah tahu itu. ia sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan di kalangan Osis baru-baru ini. Sungguh langkah menemukan seorang murid yang mengambil dua klub sekaligus. Terutama jika perbandingan kedua klub sangatlah berbeda jauh. Basket di Fisik dan Catur di Mental…" ucap Umitara.

"Oh, uhm… begitu ya…" entah kenapa keadaan menjadi terasa berat. Umitara menatap Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san, sekali lagi maaf karena sudah membuatmu jatuh dari tangga." Ucap Umitara yang membungkuk kepada Kuroko.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan permisi." Ucap Umitara yang kemudian berjalan melewati Kuroko.

Kuroko membelalak dan kemudian menatap Umitara yang kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka. Sesuatu entah kenapa terasa aneh di sekitar pemuda berambut albino-ungu itu. Benar-benar aneh.

"Ada apa, Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa… ayo kita kembali berjalan…" ucap Kuroko yang kemudian kembali berjalan ketempat yang sedari awal sudah menjadi tujuan utama mereka.

Kuroko kemudian mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang dirasakannya disaat ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sekretaris Osis itu. mungkin semua itu hanyalah imajinasi-nya saja.

* * *

"Terima kasih karena telah mengantarkannya." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang tengah memegang jurnal kelas milik kelas Kuroko dan kagami.

"Ya. Sama-sama, _Sensei_." Dan kagami pun menutup pintu ruang guru itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung latihan ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja… kau juga, nanti akan memulai kegiatanmu di Klub catur, bukan ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko kemudian mengambil kertas jadwalnya.

"Tidak… hari ini tidak ada kegiatan atau pun latihan… mungkin besok." Ucap Kuroko yang kembali menyimpan kertas itu di saku celananya.

"kalau begitu kau bisa latihan basket sekarang, bukan ?" tanya kagami. Kuroko mengangguk. "baiklah, ayo kita langsung ke Gymnasium." Ucap Kagami dan Kuroko mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Tadi itu melelahkan." Ucap Kagami.

Latihan basket berakhir setengah jam lalu dan kini Kuroko sedang berjalan bersama Kagami. Berterima kasihlah kepada Kagami, kini mereka berdua telah pulang malam. Kuroko menoleh menatap Kagami.

"yah, salahkan kepadamu yang telah sekali lagi menghancurkan ring." Kuroko menatap datar kembali ke jalan.

"aku tahu itu salahku…" Kagami menyesali perbuatannya.

"dan kau harus mentraktir ku _Vanilla Milkshake_ karena telah membuatku terlibat juga, Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

"Iya, aku tahu ! ya ampun, kenapa kau harus selalu mengulangi hal itu ?" gumam Kagami. Kuroko hanya terdiam.

"kau tahu Kagami-kun." Kuroko angkat bicara.

"hm ?"

"apa yang terjadi kalau misalnya aku harus memilih diantara aku harus bermain catur atau bermain basket." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami menaikkan alisnya. Sesuatu terasa ganjal.

"yah, itu terserah kau saja sih." Ucap Kagami seraya memegang tengkuknya. Kuroko menunduk. "tapi kau harus tahu, Kuroko." Kuroko menatap Kagami yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. "kami mungkin sedih kehilanganmu, tetapi pilihan terbaikmu adalah pilihan terbaik kami." Ujar Kagami sambil tersenyum. Kuroko tersenyum samar.

"tumben kau bisa bijak begitu, Kagami-kun." Dan Kagami pun tersentak dan mulai mengejar Kuroko yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"K-Kau minta pendapatku, kan ?! Nah, itu lah pendapatku!" sergahnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

Kemudian mereka mendengar keramaian di persimpangan jalan. Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan. Mereka dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak dan menangis. Sirine dari mobil ambulans bahkan terdengar dari kejauhan. Kerumunan orang itu tidak banyak sehingga bahkan baik Kuroko maupun Kagami dapat melihatnya. Kagami membelalak.

"Kuroko, jangan lihat!" Seru Kagami seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya bertujuan untuk menutupi wajah Kuroko, ia ingin agar Kuroko tidak dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan itu. Dan dengan tidak sengaja, usaha yang sangat baik dari Kagami itu membuat Kuroko wajah Kuroko terpaksa terbentur dengan tangan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, itu sakit…" ucap Kuroko seraya memegangi wajahnya. Kagami segera menoleh kearah partnernya, khawatir.

"Oh, maaf Kuroko. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko menghela napas.

"aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kuroko. "bagaimana keadaan orang itu ?" Tanya Kuroko. Kagami kemudian terdiam.

"Bagaimana, ya…" Kagami menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Kuroko menatap datar ketanah sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kita kembali jalan ?" Tanya Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk dan kemudian mereka mulai berjalan kembali untuk pulang.

* * *

Besoknya, Kagami memutuskan untuk menjeput Kuroko. Kagami beralasan bahwa ia ingin saja berangkat bersama Kuroko hari itu, membuat Kuroko entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu dengan persimpangan jalan yang di temui oleh mereka tadi malam. Mereka terdiam di tempat. Dipersimpangan itu ada banyak buket bunga.

"Kejadian semalam ya." Ucap Kagami iba.

"kudengar korbannya meninggal begitu sampai di rumah sakit." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami menaikkan alisnya.

"Kuroko ?" Kuroko tidak menoleh. "kau tidak enak badan ?" Tanya Kagami.

"tidak…" jawab Kuroko, masih menatap persimpangan jalan itu. "aku ingin tahu perasaan orang yang kenal dengan korban…" ucap Kuroko. Kagami menghela napas sambil tersenyum wajar.

"aku tahu ini menyedihkan, tapi… Kuroko, kau selalu baik seperti biasanya, ya." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko menoleh dengan ekspresi kesal kearah Kagami.

"aku tidak baik." Tukas Kuroko yang kemudian menyamai langkah Kagami.

"menurutku, jarang ada orang yang memikirkan orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya." Ujar Kagami. Kuroko menunduk. "jangan bersedih, Kuroko. Daripada itu, ayo kita bergegas. Kalau sampai terlambat kita bisa kena masalah."

Kuroko menuruti ucapan Kagami dan mereka pun berjalan menuju seirin. Kuroko melirik sejenak ke persimpangan itu sebelum kembali menatap jalan.

"_mungkin ada hubungannya denganku_." Kuroko menatap jalan dengan tajam. "_karena, orang itu adalah…_"

* * *

"kau masih memikirkannya ?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko menoleh kearah Kagami.

"aku tidak memikirkannya." Ucap Kuroko seraya meminum minumannya.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu. Kau murung sejak kemarin, kupikir kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kan tidak baik untukmu memikirkan sesuatu dalam jangka waktu lama." Ucap Kagami seraya memakan burgernya.

"terserah kau saja, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Hijiri ? kau bertemu dengannya ?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ya. Katanya ada yang ingin di diskusikan denganku. Dan, Kagami-kun, jika kau tidak repot, kuharap kau mau menungguku." Ujar Kuroko.

"yah, semenjak latihan basket di tunda untuk hari ini, kupukir tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu." Ucap Kagami.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, begitu pelajaran selesai, kita akan segera ke ruang klub Catur." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"sebenarnya aku masih belum tahu kenapa, _dia_ ikut sedari awal, tapi ia menggangguku." Ucap Hijiri begitu ia merapihkan kertas-kertas yang selesai ia diskusikan dengan Kuroko.

"apa maksud kata-katamu itu, huh ?" Kagami mendelik kesal kearah Hijiri.

"memangnya ada apa ? bukankah itu wajar ? lagi pula kau juga orang luar." Cibir Hijiri.

"tapi, jika kau mau mengengetahuinya, aku diminta oleh Kuroko untuk menunggunya. Jadi tidak ada masalah, bukan ?" Sergah Kagami. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu ruang klub dibuka.

"daripada kalian bertengkar, bukankah lebih baik kita cepat pulang ? hari sudah gelap, kita hanya akan mencari masalah dengan Fujiru-san jika terus berkeliaran disekolah." Ujar Kuroko. Hijiri bangkit dari tempatnya dan kemudian berjalan kearah Kuroko.

"aku tidak terlalu peduli soal penjaga sekolah itu, tapi itu memang benar." Ucap Hijiri.

"baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Kagami.

Dan mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama. Dan tentu saja perdebatan antara Hijiri dan Kagami tidak dapat dihindarkan.

* * *

"kenapa kau bisa bersama kami ?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Kagami bertanya dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"tch, tidakkah kau bosan menanyakan hal yang sama ? aku muak mendnegar pertanyaanmu yang diulang-ulang." Ucap Hijiri.

"Jawab saja, apa susahnya ?!" seru Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"Kagami-kun, kebetulan rumah Hijiri-kun berada beberapa blok dari rumahku. Jadi kami satu arah." Ucap Kuroko.

"kau mendengarnya ?" ucap Hijiri.

"Ya. Jelas sekali." Ucap Kagami tidak terima. Kuroko menghela napas.

Lalu kemudian sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari lengan Kagami dan Hijiri. Mereka berdua segera menarik lengan baju mereka. Saat cahaya itu meredup, cahaya itu meninggalkan sebuah tanda aneh yang tidak dimengertinya. Kuroko terperangah.

"T-Tanda Aneh Apa Ini !?" Seru Kagami. Hijiri kemudian menatap lengannya juga.

"T-Tanda itu… aku juga memilikinya. Iihat—" mereka bertiga segera menoleh keatas begitu melihat sebuah bayangan melewati mereka.

Mereka melihat dua sosok yang sepertinya tengah menyerang satu sama lain. Dengan pakaian yang asing serta benda yang tengah dipegang oleh mereka, tampaknya mereka tengah bertarung. Kuroko menatap pertarungan itu dengan siaga.

"Orang !" ujar Hijiri.

"Mereka bertarung!" seru Kagami.

Kemudian seorang dari dua sosok itu melompati satu gedung ke gedung lain, dan sepertinya langkah mereka membuat gedung itu retak dan membuat puing-puing jatuh ke tanah dan kini tengah mengarah kepada Kagami dan Hijiri.

"Kagami-kun, mundurlah!" Seru Kuroko.

Tetapi respon Kagami lambat dan bahkan Hijiri sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Kuroko mendecak dan kemudian berlari kearah mereka. seketikatangan kanan Kuroko bercahaya dan cahaya itu menyebar hingga sosok Kuroko hilang ditelan cahaya. Cahaya itu membuat dua sosok itu berhenti dari kegiatan mereka.

Mendekati puing-puing itu, Kagami dan Hijiri merasakan seseorang menarik mereka dengan sangat kuat hingga mereka terpental kebelakang dan mereka selamat dari jatuhnya puing-puing itu ke aspal. Kagami dan Hijiri terbatuk akibat debu yang bertebaran.

"kalian tidak apa-apa ?" Kagami dan Hijiri menoleh keatas menatap sosok yang wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan, tetapi tak lama mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok itu.

"K-Kuroko ?!" Seru mereka berdua.

Kini sosok Kuroko tidaklah mengenakan seragam Seirin, melainkan mengenakan jas serba hitam dengan sebuah jubbah hitam. Berbagai macam benda yang tidak dapat mereka sebutkan seakan menghiasi pakaiannya.

Kuroko kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kearah dua sosok yang masih terdiam di atas gedung. Lalu tidak lama salah satu dari mereka turun. Sosok itu sepertinya menggunakan pakaian yang agak mirip dengan Kuroko, serba hitam.

"B-Black King !" Serunya dengan wajah senang. Sementara Kuroko menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya menghela napas.

"e7, Ogiwara Shigehiro, pangkat Pawn atau Pion." Ucap Kuroko. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah.

"Benar sekali, Black King !" ia kemudian berlutut didepan Kuroko seakan Kuroko adalah orang penting. "aku sudah menunggumu." Ucapnya. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Pion Ogiwara" ucap Kuroko. " tetapi sepertinya kau telah membuat kekacauan disini." Ucap Kuroko, melihat gedung yang hancur. Ogiwara hanya tersenyum.

"Yah… aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku agak susah menangkapnya." Ucap Ogiwara.

Tidak lama seorang berbaju putih itu turun dari atas gedung dan berjalan kearah kuroko.

"**wah, wah, lama tidak bertemu, Raja Hitam**." Ucapnya dengan seringai jahat diwajahnya. Kuroko memicingkan matanya.

"**Ya. Lama tidak bertemu, d2, Pawn. Mibuchi Reo.**" Ucapnya. Reo hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Black King, seharusnya kau menjaga pionmu itu tetap diam. Ia melabrakku secara tiba-tiba." Ucap Reo seraya menunjuk kearah Ogiwara.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari Black King ! Lagi pula kau kan musuh kami !" Seru Ogiwara tidak terima. Kuroko segera mengisyaratkan Ogiwara agar diam, dan ia pun menurut.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau, sebagai prajurit yang berdiri di depan raja, bisa-bisanya tidak dapat mengalahkan prajurit yang bukanlah sepertimu, **e7** ?" Ogiwara menunduk malu karena tidak dapat melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Apa lagi Kuroko melakukan penekanan saat mengucapkan Namanya—dalam sosoknya yang sebagai prajurit terpercaya. Dan alasan kenapa Ogiwara tidak sekali pun mengatakan maaf karena Kuroko tidak akan menerika kata maaf dari prajurit-prajuritnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan meminjamkanmu kekuatan."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" tanya Reo sudah dalam posisi. Kuroko tersenyum samar.

"jadi, d2, semenjak White King-mu belum dapat bangun di dunia ini, kau hanyalah perantara." Reo membelalak.

"O-Oh, bahkan kau mengetahuinya…" ucap Reo masih tersenyum, tetapi terbesit perasaan tidak enak yang aneh.

"e7, bersiaplah dalam posisi-mu." Ucap Kuroko yang mengarahkan tangannya kearah Reo.

"Baik !" Ogiwara sudah bersiap dengan posisinya. Ia kini berdiri di depan Kuroko. Reo juga sudah bersiap untuk menangkis serangan yang akan diberikan oleh lawannya.

"**pion tanpa pemimpin, hanyalah benda tidak bernyawa. E7, maju ke e5 !**" Perintah Kuroko.

Ogiwara kemudian memposisikan dirinya siap menyerang. Tidak lama, sosoknya sudah hilang, membuat Reo terkejut karena Ogiwara sudah berada di depannya dan membuat senjatanya terlempar jauh darinya.

"Tombaknya !" Serunya. Reo hanya dapat bertatapan kesal. Kemudian ia segera menuju kearah senjatanya dan setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Aku tidak akan melupakan ini, Black King !" Seru Reo sebelum akhirnya menghilang pergi. Ogiwara berjalan kearah Kuroko, Kagami, dan Hijiri.

"Black King, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau membiarkannya pergi ?" tanya Ogiwara yang kemudian menghilangkan senjatanya dan membuatnya kembali ke sosoknya sebagai manusia normal. Kuroko mengangguk dan membuat seragam prajuritnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku tidak berminat melabraknya sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika langsung kepada orangnya." Ucap Kuroko. Ogiwara kemudian mengangguk.

"KUROKO !" Panggil Kagami. Kuroko pun menoleh. "A-Apa-apaan itu tadi ! kenapa bisa ada anggota Rakuzan disana ?!" Seru Kagami dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"dan tadi kau bilang, Black King. Apakah ini semacam permainan catur ?" tanya Hijiri. Ogiwara menatap Kuroko.

"Tenang Ogiwara-kun, mereka adalah calon anggota baru kita." Ucap Kuroko. Ogiwara terlihat senang.

"Ya ampun, benarkah Kuroko ?!" Serunya senang.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan anggota ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko kemudian menunjukkan lengannya bersamaan dengan Ogiwara.

"tanda yang berada di tangan kalian adalah tanda dari kelompok kami." Jelas Kuroko.

"maksudmu, Bidak Hitam dalam catur ?" Kuroko dan Ogiwara mengangguk. "Jadi kita berada di tengah-tengah sebuah perang ?" tanya Hijiri.

"kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu." Ucap Ogiwara.

"Yang benar saja ?! memangnya kita di Zaman Abad Pertengahan ?!" Protes Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, untuk sekarang aku tidak dapat menjelaskan alasannya sekarang. Aku akan membiarkan Ogiwara-kun menjelaskan semuanya, yang lain pasti juga akan memintanya." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami dan Hijiri terperangah.

"Yang lain ? itu artinya masih ada lagi ?" tanya Hijiri.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko.

"Oh, kejadian ini telah membuat kepalaku pusing." Ucap Kagami.

"Untuk sekarang, kita akan membiarkan mereka, toh yang sudah bangun hanyalah Mibuchi-san, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kuroko. Mereka mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi hal yang menimpa mereka saat itu, membiarkan hari esok menjelaskan semuanya.

* * *

"hei, Kuroko. Aku merasa aku bermimpi bahwa aku telah terpilih menjadi prajurit." Ucap Kagami dengan matanya yang hitam. Kuroko hanya bertatapan datar.

"itu adalah semacam pemberitahuan. Aku juga mengalaminya." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami memijit pelipisnya.

"kau tahu ? semenjak kejadian kemarin, aku selalu bisa merasakan bahwa hari ini akan mengejutkanku." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko kemudian menatap Kagami datar.

"hari ini akan mengejutkanmu, jadi bersiaplah." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Apa maksudmu—" kemudian pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah semuanya. Sebelum pelajaran ini kita mulai, bapak akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada murid baru. Ayo, silahkan masuk." Ucapnya.

Saat murid baru itu masuk, Kagami menyadari bahwa ia nyaris pingsan karena terkejut.

"Perkenalkan, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Salam kenal." Ujar murid baru itu dengan senyuman penuh semangat sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada dua sosok temannya. Ia tersenyum.

"_YANG BENAR SAJA ?!"_ Rutuk Kagami dalam hatinya.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Bagaimana ? menurut saya alurnya terlalu cepat sih, tapi karena entah kenapa ada perubahan ide, saya juga susah mengubahnya total, semenjak ada beberapa scene yang memang sudah cocok.  
**

**Yup ! mau tahu apa yang terjadi ? Kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya !**

**Preview : **

**"_Aku benar-benar kaget kau pindah ke Seirin."_**

**_"Ada keributan apa ini ?"_**

**_"Lho, tanda ini kan..."_**

**_"aku yakin kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, tetapi kalian adalah ksatria terpilih."_**

**_"mulai hari ini, aku dan Hijiri akan membantu kalian !"_**

**_"White King adalah..."_**

**_"Baiklah, kami ingin kau menunjukkan caranya."_**

**_"Tunggu saja, White King."_**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : New Comrades**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	4. Chapter 3 : New Comrades

**Chapter 3 Update !**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Kuroko masih bersikap senormal dirinya setiap hari, sementara Kagami meyakinkan ia akan terkena serangan jantung pada saat itu juga.

"Yo ! Kagami, Kuroko !" sapa Ogiwara tepat pada saat ia sedang berkenalan di depan kelas barunya.

"Oh, jadi kalian saling kenal." Ucap _Sensei_.

"Y-Yang benar saja…" ucap Kagami dengan suara kecil, tetapi meyakinkan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang sedang dialaminya.

.

.

Chapter 3 : New Comrades

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Aku benar-benar kaget kau pindah ke Seirin." Ucap Kagami sambil mengunyah burgernya.

"jangan makan sambil berbicara, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Haha, asal kau tahu saja, aku pindah kesini karena disini ada Kuroko. Tugasku disini adalah untuk terus melindungi Kuroko." Jelas Ogiwara. Kagami melirik kearah Ogiwara.

"entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau sedang melantur." Ucap Kagami.

"aku serius!" sergah Ogiwara, tidak terima penjelasannya dianggap tidak nyata.

"Ya, Ya, tapi bukankah itu merepotkan ?" tanya Kagami. Ia kembali melahap burgernya. "maksudku, kau seperti bekerja paruh waktu."

"Yah, sekarang kehidupanku bukanlah seorang yang normal. Aku telah terpilih menjadi ksatria terpilih. Kehidupanku sudah diluar normal." Ujar Ogiwara.

"aku masih tidak mengerti. Lalu apa untuknya semua pertarungan tidak masuk akal ini ?" tanya Kagami.

"Permohonan." Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko sementara Ogiwara melahap bentonya.

"Hm, seperti yang kau bilang. Pertarungan ini layak bekerja paruh waktu, dan tentu saja kami punya imbalan atas semua itu." Jelas Ogiwara.

"jadi ini hanyalah pekerjaan ?" tanya Kagami.

"Haha, bisa kau bilang begitu, tapi, Tidak. Ini bukan pekerjaan, ini tugas." Ucap Ogiwara.

"aku makin tidak mengerti." Ujar Kagami seraya melahap bagian terakhir.

"Kami bertarung, memang memperebutkan kemenangan untuk sebuah permohonan. Anggaplah ini Game, dan jika kau menang kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau." Kagami tersedak.

"Permohonan ?!" Kagami menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. "Layak jin lampu ?"

"Astaga, Kagami. Kau masih tidak mengerti juga ya." Ogiwara menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya ini memang permohonan. Permohonan yang tidak biasa. Dalam pertarungan ini ada dua jenis permohonan. Permohonan yang masuk akal dan tidak masuk akal." Ogiwara dan Kagami menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Kuroko. "pertama adalah Permohonan yang masuk akal, cara mendapatkannya adalah dengan menghancurkan senjata lawan saja. Permohonannya bisa berupa kekayaan dan status. Intinya yang benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Semua bidak dapat mengajukan permohonan dengan syarat itu." Jelas Kuroko.

"lalu yang kedua ?" tanya Kagami.

"Yang kedua adalah permohonan yang tidak masuk akal. Cara mendapatkannya adalah dengan pertarungan inti. Jika permohonan yang pertama dapat dicapai dengan cara menghancurkan senjata lawan, pertarungan ini seperti pertarungan catur. Yang menang akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sementara yang kalah hanya akan mendapat kekosongan. Jenis-jenis permohonan biasanya, menghancurkan dunia, menciptakan dunia khayalan, dan sebagainya." Jelas Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk.

"jadi, jika permohonan pertama layak permainan basket biasa, sementara permohonan kedua adalah seperti pertandingan internasional. Ujar Kagami. Ogiwara menjentikkan jarinya.

"Nah, kau mulai mengerti." Ucap Ogiwara.

"tetapi yang dapat memohon hanyalah Raja. Dan permohonan itu juga permohonan milik bidak lainnya." Ucap Kuroko. "satu permohonan untuk semua."

"jadi begitu. Kalian sepertinya sangat tahu. Apakah selama ini hanya kalian yang terpilih ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko dan Ogiwara menggeleng.

"tidak. Setiap orang akan dipilih secara bergantian. Tim yang menang akan melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya sementara yang kalah akan menyudahi petualangan mereka. Dan yang tim yang menang akan melawan tim baru. Tetapi tentu saja jika Tim yang menang adalah tim putih, disaat ia akan menghadapi lawan baru, timnya tetaplah putih dan sama." Ujar Kuroko.

"dan jika Hitam, tetaplah Hitam !" Seru Ogiwara.

"dan pertarungan ini sudah memakan banyak generasi, hingga berakhir pada kami." Ucap Kuroko.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kalian telah menang ? apa permohonanmu, Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami.

Kemudian Kuroko dan Ogiwara terdiam. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih, dan suasan terlihat suram.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kagami.

"Kami kalah." Ucap Ogiwara.

"Hah ?! tapi bukankah kalau begitu, seharusnya kalian sudah tidak masuk kedalam pertarungan lagi ?" tanya Kagami.

"Kagami, asal kau tahu saja, Kuroko adalah Generasi ke-70 dari awal generasi Bidak Hitam. sementara untuk Generasi di Bidak putih sudak mencapai Generasi yang ke-2250." Ujar Ogiwara. Kagami terperangah.

"Y-Yang benar saja ?!" Seru Kagami tidak percaya. Ogiwara mengangguk.

"posisiku, Pawn e7, muncul saat Generasi Bidak putih ke-2249. Dan aku tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi kepada seseorang yang dulu berada dalam posisiku." Ucap Ogiwara. Kagami mengangguk.

"jadi, saat Generasi Hitam ke-70 hingga sekarang, Kuroko telah memenangkan semua pertandingan ?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak. Aku menang di 2000 pertandingan dan 180 kali kalah. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya pada saat kekalahanku yang pertama, posisiku sebagai Black King sudah tergantikan, tetapi aku seakan terus ber-reinkarnasi hingga sekarang." Jelas Kuroko.

"Ber-reinkarnasi ?! kupikir hal seperti itu hanyalah mitos." Seru Kagami.

"kita semua beranggapan begitu, Kagami. Tetapi hal itu terjadi kepada Kuroko." Ogiwara menatap Kuroko dengan iba."dan alasannya masih tidak diketahui."

"baiklah. Aku sudah mulai mengerti. Tetapi, memangnya sejak 2180 generasi berlalu, apa saja harapanmu ?" tanya Kagami.

"Kuroko hanya punya satu harapan, dan meski pun ia menang, harapan itu tidak terkabul." Ujar Ogiwara.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak terkabul ? dan memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

"Kuroko ingin menghentikan pertarungan tidak masuk akal ini. Dan dari cerita yang kudengar dari Kuroko, permohonannya bukanlah tidak terkabul, tetapi di tunda. Prajurit-prajurit milik Kuroko berada dalam beberapa kondisi yang mengharuskan Kuroko untuk menggunakan permohonan pilihan kedua." Ujar Ogiwara.

"Contohnya ?" tanya Kagami.

"Dulu, pemegang d8 atau Black Queen, di beberapa generasi kekalahanku, mengalami penyakit yang hanya mengizinkannya hidup selama satu tahun. Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa menunda kematian tidaklah mungkin. Aku tahu ia pasti protes, tetapi tetap kulakukan. Dan entah permohonan apa lagi yang mengharuskanku untuk menunda permohonanku sendiri." Ucap Kuroko menunduk. Kagami hanya menghela napas. Kemudian Kagami menaruh tangannya di surai biru Kuroko dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Kuroko, aku tahu niatmu baik, tetapi kau harus lebih percaya kepada mereka. Dan kau tahu, permohonanmu itu adalah yang sangat mulia. Menundanya hanya akan membuat orang lain kecewa." Ujar Kagami. Kuroko menatap Kagami, kemudian ia tersenyum samar.

"sepertinya kau benar, Kagami-kun. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya kepada mereka." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ya, karena sikap keras kepalamu itu terlalu menyebalkan, kau tahu ?!" protes Kagami. " dan juga, kemarin kau bilang aku, Hijiri, dan beberapa orang diluar sana adalah anggota barumu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka yang sebelumnya berjuang denganmu ?" tanya Kagami.

"Kagami, kau tahu kami kalah, dan White King yang mengalahkan kami masih dalam posisinya sekarang. Permohonan dari White King itu adalah "Game yang menyenangkan". Dan kami tidak tahu jenis kata 'menyenangkan' menurut pikirannya. Begitu harapan White king terkabul, semua orang termasuk aku, seakan dibunuh. Kami bersimbah darah dan kami seakan mati. Dan entah kenapa aku masih berada dalam posisi ini." Jelas Ogiwara. "dan aku masih belum tahu nasib teman kami yang lainnya."

"Lalu, Siapa White King ini ?" tanya Kagami. Tetapi sebelum Kagami mendapat jawabannya, bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat mereka telah berbunyi. Kuroko kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya.

"kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Ayo kita kembali." Ujar Kuroko yang berjalan duluan, lalu diikuti oleh Kagami dan Ogiwara.

* * *

"Jadi jelaskan alasan kalian kenapa kalian menyuruhku menuju Gymnasium bersama kalian." Ujar Hijiri yang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Manik dibalik kacamatanya mendelik kesal kearah Ogiwara dan Kagami.

"jangan protes. Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah sampai nanti." Ujar Kagami. Hijiri hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke Gymnasium Seirin untuk menemui teman-teman mereka. Tetapi begitu mereka sampai disana, keributan sudah terjadi diantara teman-teman mereka, membuat entah kenapa hal aneh telah terjadi pada saat itu juga.

"Ada keributan apa ini ?" tanya Kagami yang berjalan duluan memasuki Gymnasium. Kuroko, Ogiwara, dan Hijiri pun mengikuti dari belakang. Aida, yang kebetulan mendengar panggilan Kagami, segera berjalan kearahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kagami-kun ! sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi !" Seru Aida. Kagami naikkan sebelah alisnya.

"hal aneh apa ?" tanya Kagami.

"Lihat ini." Aida menaikkan lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan tanda di lengan kanannya. " Semuanya juga mendapatkan tanda aneh ini!" Serunya.

"Lho, tanda ini kan…" Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko, Ogiwara dan Hijiri.

"tidak perlu panik, _Coach_. Kami juga memilikinya." Ujar Kuroko. Hyuuga yang tengah berbicara dengan Kiyoshi kemudian menoleh kearah lima orang di dekat pintu Gymnasium. Ia sempat mendengar kata-kata Kuroko sebelumnya.

"kalian juga mendapatkannya ?" tanya Hyuuga. Hijiri kemudian maju diikuti oleh Ogiwara.

"aku dan Kagami tidak mengetahui mengenai tanda ini, tetapi mereka tahu." Ujar Hijiri yang mengarahkan kearah Ogiwara dan Kuroko. Semua orang menatap Kuroko beserta Ogiwara.

"jadi, bisa kau jelaskan ?" tanya Hyuuga. Kuroko mengangguk.

"tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memperkenalkan teman lamaku dulu." Kuroko menatap Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Ogiwara.

"Oh ya, salam kenal." Ucap Hyuuga.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan tanda ini ?" tanya Aida.

"ia juga memiliki tanda yang sama." Ogiwara membuka lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan tanda di lengan kanannya. "aku yakin kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, tetapi kalian adalah ksatria terpilih." Ujar Kuroko. Seketika semua menjadi hening.

"Tunggu, tunggu… Kuroko, Apakah kau sedang melantur ?" tanya Hyuuga bingung. Kuroko menggeleng.

"tidak. Aku serius, Hyuuga-senpai." Ucap Kuroko. Dan semua orang dapat melihat keseriusan dimata Kuroko.

"jadi, apa hubungannya tanda ini dengan ksatria yang kau sebutkan ?" tanya Aida.

"Kalian tahu ? kemarin aku, Hijiri, dan Kuroko pulang bersama, dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku melihat Ogiwara tengah bertarung dengan Mibuchi Reo dari Rakuzan." Jelas Kagami.

"bertarung ? dalam basket ?" tanya Koganei.

"bukan. Mereka menggunakan senjata. Mereka berdua menggunakan tombak." Ujar Hijiri. Mereka saling bertatapan bingung.

"aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Fukuda.

"baik akan ku perlihatkan." Ucap Kuroko.

Kemudian Kuroko menutup matanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya membentuk horizontal sebelum akhirnya menggerakkannya kesamping sambil berkata, "_CHESS GAME OPEN_" dan bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, sekilas cahaya biru muda transparant melewati mereka seakan mencoba melapisi dan membuat ruang baru. Dan saat selesai, semuanya masih tampaklah normal.

"Semua terlihat normal-normal saja." Ucap Kawahara.

"tidak. Tidak normal semenjak Black King telah membuat sebuah dimensi Khusus." Kemudian cahaya mulai melapisi Ogiwara maupun Kuroko, yang kemudian merubah sosok mereka. Semua orang, terkecuali Kagami dan Hijiri, terkejut dibuatnya.

"B-Berubah ?!" Seru mereka tidak percaya. Kuroko menatap mereka.

"Ya. Ini adalah sosok kami. Dan ini adalah pertarungan yang seperti permainan catur. Dan kami adalah pada bagian Bidak Hitam." Ujar Kuroko.

"jadi, semua ini sungguhan ?" ucap Koganei.

"aku masih tidak percaya, tetapi yang kulihat adalah kenyataan." ucap Tsuchida. Semua orang setuju.

"ya. Dan aku tahu kalian semua tidak ahli dalam bidang Catur, tapi untuk _Coach_ yang ahli strategi mungkin akan lumayan mudah." Ucap Kuroko. "dan juga, aku sudah menyiapkan orang-orang yang akan melatih kalian."

"Huh, siapa ?" tanya Hyuuga. Kemudian Ogiwara maju ke depan.

"mulai hari ini, aku dan Hijiri, akan membantu kalian !" Seru Ogiwara. Hijiri yang mendengarnya langsung melotot horror kearah Ogiwara.

"Tunggu ! Apa maksudmu, Ogiwara-san ?! bukankah kau yang—"

"tapi kau ahli strategi. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kuroko. Kau kan ketua klub catur." Ujar Ogiwara. Hijiri terdiam dan menghela napas.

"sesukamu saja." Jawabnya.

"dan juga, aku akan menjelaskan soal semua ini." Dan Ogiwara mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Dan mungkin, beribu pertanyaan yang sudah membendung di kepala Kagami akan berkurang jumlahnya. Sementara Ogiwara menjelaskan, Kuroko menghilangkan dimensi yang dibuatnya, dan sosok Kuroko serta Ogiwara kembali ke seragam Seirin mereka.

"jadi, tugas kita adalah melawan Bidak putih. Dan jika kita menang, kita dapat membuat permohonan Kuroko terkabul ?" Ogiwara mengangguk mendengar kesimpulan Hyuuga.

"tetapi jika kalian punya permohonan yang nyata, kalian tinggal menghancurkan senjata lawan saja." Ujar Ogiwara. semua orang mengangguk.

"lalu siapa White King yang telah mengalahkan kalian ?" tanya Koganei. Kuroko menoleh kearah Ogiwara.

"White King adalah…" Kuroko kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

"nanti kalian akan tahu." Ucap Kuroko.

"begitu ya." Hyuuga menatap semua temannya. Sepertinya mereka sudah memilih pilihan mereka. "Baiklah, kami ingin kau menunjukkan caranya."

Ogiwara menatap Kuroko dengan wajah sangat senang dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia bersorak senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ! kapan kita akan memulainya ?" tanya Ogiwara tidak sabaran.

"kita akan memulainya besok." Ucap Aida, dan semua orang setuju.

Kuroko tersenyum samar kearah mereka, kemudian ia menatap langit yang berwarna jingga, bertanda hari sudah menjelang malam. Kuroko menutup matanya. Senyumannya masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tunggu saja, White King."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Untuk Chapter ini hanya penjelasan, dan maaf karena terbelit-belit. dan juga chap ini lebih pendek. tapi saya meyakinkan chap selanjutnya akan mendebarkan !**

**Preview :**

**_Kagami hanya tersenyum seraya menghapus peluhnya, sementara Kuroko masih bertatapan datar seperti biasa. Kemudian Kuroko melompat ke udara, membuat Kagami kembali terkejut dan segera menengadah ke atas. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menghindari serangan Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ngeayunkan sabitnya kearah Kuroko. Kuroko kemudian bergerak mundur. Meski pun ia berhasil menghindar, jubahnya ia biarkan menjadi santapan pertama sabit milik Kagami._**

**_Jubah yang selalu muncul setiap kali mereka berubah memang tidak diharuskan dipakai, sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukan jubah mereka yang terlepas dan menghilang._**

**_Kuroko tersenyum simpul. Kagami mengalami kemajuan dalam waktu singkat. Ia harus memujinya. Tetapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu._**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 4 : Chess Piece  
**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	5. Chapter 4 : Chess Piece

**CHAPTER 4 UPDATE ! **

**Yoho !Halo Minna-san ! kali ini saya sengaja meng-update cepat karena hari ini, 29 Desember 2014, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei memunculkan Kuroko No Basuke EXTRA GAME ! Dimana GoM + Kagami dan Kuroko akan melawan Jabberwock dari Amerika ! Dilatih oleh Ayah Aida !**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya dan menatap kearah meja disamping kasurnya. Ia menatap sebuah cahaya dari atas sana. Lalu tangan pucatnya meraih benda diatas sana. Manik biru mudanya kemudian menatap layar _flap_ ponselnya. Sepertinya ada sebuah pesan masuk dari mantan kaptennya dari Teiko.

Kuroko menatap pesan itu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya menaruh ponselnya kembali ke meja. Kuroko pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang diselimuti kegelapan. Menatapnya datar. Ia berpikir.

"satu minggu… Aku harus bergegas."

.

.

Chapter 4 : Chess Piece

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Kau tahu ? tadi malam aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh." Ucap Koganei.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko dan Ogiwara kemarin, baik Klub basket Seirin mau pun Klub Catur Seirin, membatalkan jadwal latihan mereka di hari esok. Meski pun mereka masih belum terbiasa, entah kenapa sesuatu memang menyuruh mereka untuk melakukannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Ogiwara, mereka mendapatkan tugas penting dan terpaksa harus menjalaninya.

"Kita semua mengalaminya." Ucap Hyuuga.

"kata Ogiwara-kun, itu adalah sebuah pemberitahuan." Ucap Aida. "dan sepertinya kita sudah memiliki posisi, ya ?"

"aku sudah mengalaminya sebelumnya, dan itu membuat kepalaku pusing." Ujar Kagami dengan kesal. Hijiri menghela napas panjang.

"setidaknya itu adalah salah satu info yang penting." Ucap Hijiri.

"Ya. Sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahui pangkat kalian setelah terjadinya mimpi itu. Pangkatku adalah e7, Pawn yang berdiri di depan e8, Black King." Ujar Ogiwara.

"jika kalian tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian memberitahu posisi kalian ?" tanya Kuroko. Mereka semua mengangguk.

Mereka pun memberitahukan posisi mereka dalam bidak catur. Kagami, h8-Rook atau Benteng. Hijiri, h7-Pawn. Izuki, c8-Bishop atau gajah/kuncup. Hyuuga, f8-Bishop. Koganei, b8-Knight atau Kuda. Mitobe, g8-Knight. Kiyoshi, a8-Rook. Kawahara, b7-Pawn. Fukuda, c7-Pawn. Furihata, d7-Pawn. Aida, d8-Queen atau Ratu.

"dan seperti itulah posisi kalian." Ujar Ogiwara. sementara itu Kuroko terlihat berpikir.

"jadi tinggal a7 dan f7 yang belum." Gumam Kuroko.

"Tenang saja, Kuroko. Aku yakin kita pasti akan menemukannya." Ucap Ogiwara.

"kuharapkan secepatnya, karena waktu kita tidak banyak." Ujar Kuroko. Kemudian ia menatap teman-temannya.

"sebelum kita mempelajari strategi dan cara menggunakan senjata. Kuyakinkan pasti kalian belum mengetahui cara merubah sosok kalian ?" ucap Kuroko. Mereka semua mengangguk. "sebenarnya dimensi hanya diperlukan untuk menghindari kerusakan, pada nyatanya kita bisa berubah di luar dimensi. Dan juga, kita bisa berubah jika benar-benar dalam keadaan berbahaya tanpa kita suruh lag." Ucap Kuroko. "Ogiwara-kun." Ogiwara mengangguk.

"untuk memudahkan, kita memerlukan objek tertentu." Ujarnya. " aku akan menggunakan bola basket ini." Ogiwara kemudian memegang basket yang tidak lama memunculkan tanda milik Bidak putih yang bercahaya sebelum akhirnya cahaya terang menelan Ogiwara beserta bola basket itu dan merubah keduanya. " Nah, seperti ini." Lalu kemudian ia kembali ke seragam seirinnya.

"Objeknya bisa menggunakan apa saja, dan objek itu tersendiri adalah sebuah senjata. Dan tentu saja senjata untuk para bidak berpangkat berbeda. Untukku, Black King, aku bisa menggunakan semua senjata yang digunakan prajuritku. Sementara untuk Rook adalah Sabit, Bishop adalah Tombak, Knight adalah Panah, dan Pawn adalah pedang." Jelas Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Ogiwara adalah Pawn, tetapi ia menggunakan tombak." Ujar Kagami. Kuroko menatap Kagami.

"aku meminjamkannya. Sedari sebelum kekalahanku, aku telah meminjamkan tombakku." Ucap Kuroko.

"dan aku telah mengembalikannya." Ucap Ogiwara. Kuroko mengangguk.

"ada juga perubahan yang tidak menggunakan objek. Seperti ini." Kuroko kemudian dengan mudah merubah dirinya ke sosok ksatria-nya. "dan ini tanpa senjata. Jika aku membutuhkan senjata, aku tinggal memunculkannya." Lalu Kuroko menunjukkan tangannya yang kosong dengan posisi menggenggam sesuatu. Tidak lama, sebuah cahaya, berbentuk pedang, muncul dan hilang menjadi pedang. "untuk melakukannya sangatlah susah untuk yang pertama kali mencoba." Ogiwara mengangguk dan Kuroko kembali ke seragam Seirinnya.

"untuk itulah, untuk sementara, kalian mungkin akan membutuhkan objek." Ujar Ogiwara. mereka semua mengangguk.

"lalu, Ogiwara-san, bagaimana denganmu ? kau bisa melakukan seperti yang Kuroko lakukan ?" tanya Hijiri. Ogiwara tersenyum.

"tentu saja." Ujarnya. "aku bisa melakukannya. Waktu itu aku sedang terdesak, dan tiba-tiba saja aku dapat memunculkan senjataku tanpa menggunakan objek."

"terdesak ?" tanya Kagami. Ogiwara mengangguk.

"Waktu itu Kuroko nyaris tertusuk, dan yang ada di benakku adalah 'selamatkan Kuroko' dan tiba-tiba saja aku dapat melakukannya." Ujar Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun melindungiku, padahal ia tahu aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kuroko. "aku sempat terkejut." Ogiwara hanya tersenyum malu dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"hehe, tidak kok~" Ucapnya. Semua orang terdiam.

"_kenapa suasananya menjadi ganjil begini ?_" batin mereka.

"Oh ya, setelah itu, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Koganei. Kuroko kembali menatap mereka.

"selanjutnya adalah mempelajari strategi dan juga cara bertarung." Ucap Kuroko, kemudian ia menatap Ogiwara. "Ogiwara-kun, lawan aku." Ogiwara menatap Kuroko dengan horror.

"Tunggu—Apa ?!" Serunya tidak percaya.

Kuroko kemudian merubah sosoknya dengan pedang sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Ogiwara menatap khawatir Kuroko, tetapi ia bisa menatap keseriusan dimatanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

"kalian menjauhlah. _CHESS GAME OPEN_!" Ucap Ogiwara seraya membuat dimensi dan merubah dirinya.

"aku tidak akan segan-segan, e7." Ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam dan serius. Ogiwara menelan ludah.

"A-Aku mengerti." Ucapnya.

Kuroko kemudian memulai posisinya, dan Ogiwara juga melakukannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroko melesat cepat hingga kini sudah berada di hadapan Ogiwara. gerakannya yang cepat tentu saja membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu tersentak, tetapi ia berhasil menangkis serangan Kuroko yang pertama.

Kuroko kemudian kembali meluncurkan serangannya, dan kali ini lebih cepat. Dari beberapa serangan itu, Ogiwara sudah terluka dan ia nyaris terjungkal. Ia selalu ingat pesan dari Kuroko kepadanya dulu.

Kuroko kemudian menghela napas sebelu akhirnya menghilang cepat dan kembali muncul di belakang Ogiwara. dengan gerakan reflek, Ogiwara memunculkan pedang lain di tangan kirinya. Menghentikan serangan tiba-tiba Kuroko.

Kuroko masih fokus, tetapi Ogiwara tidaklah sepenuhnya fokus. Ia masih khawatir jika melukai pemimpinnya itu. Meski pun begitu, Ogiwara tetap berhasil menghindari serangan Kuroko.

"**e7, serang aku **!" Ogiwara membelalak begitu Kuroko menghilangkan pedangnya dan kemudian memunculkan dua tombaknya yang kemudian ia lempar kearah Ogiwara. beruntung, Ogiwara masih dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang, tetapi ia kembali terkejut begitu kehilangan Kuroko dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia merasakan pukulan di punggungnya. Menyebabkan dirinya terpental kuat ketanah hingga membuat lantai Gymnasium Seirin rusak parah.

Ogiwara yang meringis kesakitan kemudian segera menatap ke atasnya, melihat Kuroko sudah berada di udara, tepat di depannya. Karena tidak sempat, Ogiwara menangkis serangan Kuroko dengan menjadikan pedangnya sebuah tameng.

Serangan itu sangat kuat hingga membuat Ogiwara menegluarkan seluruh tenaganya, tetapi kemudian pedangnya di lempar oleh Kuroko dengan senjata lainnya, tongkat. Dengan penjagaan kosong, Ogiwara hanya menutup matanya dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kuroko.

SCRAP!

Ogiwara membuka matanya dan kemudian menatap ke samping kirinya. Pedang milik Kuroko sudah menancap ditanah, nyaris mengenai kupingnya. Kemudian Kuroko menarik pedangnya dan memasukkannya ke sarung pedangnya. Lalu Kuroko menatap Ogiwara.

"kau tidak melawan ?" tanya Kuroko. Ogiwara menatap Kuroko dengan khawatir sebelum akhirnya menunduk sedih. Ia telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan pemimpinnya. "Jangan menunduk. Suatu saat, aku akan menyerahkan tugas berat kepadamu. Seharusnya ini sudah menjadi latihan untukmu." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian kembali ke seragam Seirinnya. Ogiwara masih menunduk.

"Y-ya… Maaf." Ucap Ogiwara yang juga kembali ke seragam Seirinnya. Dan hilangnya dimensi yang dibuat Ogiwara, juga membuat hilangnya segala kerusakan yang telah mereka buat.

"Jangan mengatakan maaf. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya." Ujar Kuroko yang kemudian menatap teman-temannya yang lain, masih terdiam takjub. "jadi bagaimana?"

"K-Kuroko… t-tadi itu keren sekali !" seru Hyuuga.

"Ya ! Seperti Game !" ucap Kagami.

"yah, ini memanglah game." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ogiwara, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kagami.

"Haha, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Ogiwara dengan tersenyum. Ia sudah kembali ke pakaian Seirinnya. "tadi itu benar-benar membuatku kaget."

"kalian telah membuat kami terkejut." Ucap Aida.

"kalau begitu, urusan pelatihan akan ku serahkan kepada Ogiwara-kun dan Hijiri-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya Furihata.

"aku harus mencari beberapa informasi. Dan juga aku tidak ingin kalian bertemu dengan musuh disaat masih pelatihan." Ucap Kuroko. Mereka semua mengangguk. "dan kuharap kalian tidak membuat dimensi diluar sepengetahuanku."

"lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal latihan ?" tanya Hijiri.

"aku akan kembali menyerahkannya kepadamu, Hijiri-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Hijiri mengangguk mengerti.

"kalau begitu, untuk sekarang kita akan kembali latihan basket dulu. Jadwalmu hari ini juga basket, Kuroko-kun." Ucap Aida. Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun, klub apa yang akan kau masuki ?" tanya Kuroko. Ogiwara menatap Kuroko.

"aku tergantung kepadamu, Kuroko." Ucapnya. Kuroko menghela napas.

"diluar tugas kita, aku bukanlah pimpinanmu." Ucap Kuroko. Ogiwara mengangguk.

"berada di dekatku akan memudahkanku dalam menjagamu, tapi sepertinya aku akan memasuki klub catur saja. Berhubung untuk saat ini kami adalah seorang pelatih." Ujar Ogiwara. Hijiri melirik Ogiwara kesal.

"tolong jangan samakan aku denganmu, Ogiwara-san." Ujar Hijiri. Kuroko lalu menatap Aida.

"_Coach_, aku juga ingin untuk sementara kau berdiskusi strategi bersama Hijiri-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Serahkan kepadaku, Kuroko-kun." Ucapnya. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini kita akan menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa." Ucap Kuroko.

Kemudian mereka pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Kegiatan mereka selanjutka adalah merencanakan strategi terbaik untuk melawan musuh mereka, Bidak Putih.

* * *

"Kuroko, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Kagami.

Setelah latihan basket selesai, Kuroko dan Kagami kembali berjalan pulang bersama seperti hari-hari biasa. Sementara Ogiwara tengah bersama Aida dan Hijiri. Kuroko menoleh kearah Kagami.

"ada apa, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan sedikit ragu.

"aku ingin mencoba melawanmu. Dalam sosok h8." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko menutup matanya.

"tidakkah lebih baik kau beristirahat, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroko, aku serius ! aku ingin mencobanya !" Seru Kagami. Kuroko kembali menatap Kagami. Ia serius. Kuroko kemudian mendelik kesampingnya sedikit sebelum kembali menatap Kagami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke taman." Kuroko berjalan duluan dan Kagami mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kini mereka sudah ditaman. Beruntung taman itu sedang sepi, sehingga Kuroko tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi membuat dimensi untuk mereka.

"_CHESS GAME OPEN." _Ucap Kuroko.

Kemudian sebuah dimensi pun muncul. Nampak normal, tetapi tidak ada lagi suara berisik seperti langkah kaki dan bahwa tidak ada orang selain mereka di dimensi itu. Seakan hanya mereka lah satu-satunya manusia disana.

"Kagami-kun, jika kau mau, kau bisa memilih objek untuk permulaan." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk lalu ia mengambil ponsel miliknya. Kuroko mengangguk. "**Bukti King Hitam**." Dan kemudian Cahaya kembali melahap Kuroko dan merubah sosoknya.

"_Bukti Rook Hitam_." kemudian Kagami ikut merubah sosoknya. Dan kini ponselnya sudah berubah menjadi sabit. Ia menatap senjatanya dengan kagum.

"meski pun kita dalam sosok ini, benda itu tetap berbahaya. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Peringat Kuroko. Kemudian ia memunculkan sabitnya juga. Sabit yang sama seperti milik Kagami. "Baik kita mulai."

"Aku siap." Ucap Kagami. Ia memegang sabitnya kuat.

Kuroko kemudian menyerang Kagami duluan dengan berlari cepat kearahnya. Kagami juga berhasil menangkis serangannya. Membuat Kuroko sedikit Kagum. Semenjak Kuroko menggunakan setengah dari kekuatan aslinya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Ogiwara.

Setelah kaki Kuroko kembali menginjak tanah, ia pun mengayunkan sabitnya. Dan sekali lagi kagami berhasil menghindar. Kagami melompat mundur sebelum akhirnya mencoba menyerang. Ia sudah bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya kepada Kuroko. Tetapi untuk seorang pemula, gerakannya masih sangatlah ceroboh hingga Kuroko masih dapat menghindari serangan seperti itu.

"gunakan kekuatanmu, h8." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian membenturkan senjata miliknya dengan milik Kagami. Kagami hanya tersenyum.

"Kuroko-_teme,_ benda ini berat. Jika kau ingin tahu." Ucapnya sedikit kesal. Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami datar sebelum akhirnya ia melompat mundur. Membiarkan Kagami mengambil napas.

"kau akan terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian menggunakan kecepatannya. Dan seketika saja ia sudah berada di belakang Kagami, membuat Kagami tersentak dan membuatnya melompat dengan gegabah, mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Kagami hanya tersenyum seraya menghapus peluhnya, sementara Kuroko masih bertatapan datar seperti biasa. Kemudian Kuroko melompat ke udara, membuat Kagami kembali terkejut dan segera menengadah ke atas. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menghindari serangan Kuroko sebelum akhirnya mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Kuroko. Kuroko kemudian bergerak mundur. Meski pun ia berhasil menghindar, jubahnya ia biarkan menjadi santapan pertama sabit milik Kagami.

Jubah yang selalu muncul setiap kali mereka berubah memang tidak diharuskan dipakai, sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukan jubah mereka yang terlepas dan menghilang.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. Kagami mengalami kemajuan dalam waktu singkat. Ia harus memujinya. Tetapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Kuroko kemudian bergerak cepat kearah Kagami, membuatnya seketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan Kagami dalam sekejap mata. Kemudian Kuroko menggunakan _Ignite Pass Kai_-nya yang ia arahkan ke tubuh Kagami, membuat pemuda beralis cabang itu terpental dan menghantam gedung hingga tembus.

Bersamaan dengan tersingkirnya Kagami, Kuroko segera memunculkan tombaknya yang kemudian ia buat tameng untuk serangan dari atas. Serangan dari bidak putih.

Kuroko masih menahan serangan yang diberikan kepadanya, lalu ia melempar senjata lawannya itu jauh bersama pemiliknya. Seseorang yang sangat diketahuinya. Kasamatsu Yukio.

"**jadi kau telah bangun, b1** ?" Kuroko menatap tajam musuhnya.

"**lama tidak berjumpa, Black King.**" Ucapnya seraya membalas tatapan Kuroko.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun sampai **White King **terbangun…" ucap Kuroko.

"Jangan sebut dia dengan mulutmu, Black King !" Seru Kasamatsu seraya menyerang Kuroko dengan panahnya.

Kasamatsu adalah b1, Knight. Ia menggunakan panah sebagai senjatanya. Dan Kuroko mengetahui posisinya sedang dalam bahaya. Sebagai Knight atau Kuda, Kasamatsu memiliki gerakan yang dapat mengancap keselamatan baik Raja maupun Benteng atau Skak Se-bom, dimana salah satu dari Raja atau Benteng harus dikorbankan.

Dan keberadaan Kasamatsu yang sudah bangkit menjadi b1 adalah alasan Kuroko kenapa ia menerima permintaan Kagami untuk melawannya. Kuroko tahu Kasamatsu membidiknya dan sedari awal, Kuroko telah memprovokasinya.

"Ya, memang benar. Seharusnya aku bangkit bersamaan dengan White King. Tetapi berterima kasihlah kepada d2, aku berhasil bangkit lebih awal dan membantu d2 mempercepat kebangkitan White Kisng." Ujar Kasamatsu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, b1. Karena aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian dalam hal itu." Ucap Kuroko membuat Kasamatsu entah kenapa sedikit curiga.

Kuroko kemudian memunculkan panas dan membidiknya kearah Kasamatsu. Setelah ia melesatkan panahnya, ia segera berganti senjata menjadi tombak dan bergerak cepat kearah bidak kuda itu.

Kasamatsu berhasil menghindari panah milik Kuroko, tetapi ia sedikit lengah saat menghindari tusukan tombak dari Kuroko, menyisakan bekas luka yang lumayan dalam.

* * *

Dari lubang dari gedung yang telah dibuatnya, Kagami tersadar seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Berterima kasihlah kepada Kuroko, kini Kagami siap mencincang bocah transparan itu pada saat itu juga.

Kagami kemudian sedikit terkejut dan segera menengadah begitu mendengar suara senjata yang saling berbenturan. Ia menatap Kuroko tengah bertarung dengan seorang berseragam putih yang ia yakini adalah musuh mereka.

Kagami masih tidak menyadari bahwa alasan Kuroko memukulnya adalah karena kemunculan musuh mereka, tetapi ia kemudian berubah pikiran untuk membantu Kuroko.

Kagami kemudian berlari kearah bidak putih itu seraya mempersiapkan sabitnya. Sayangnya serangan dari Kagami berhasil dihindari oleh musuhnya meski pun membuat bidak putih itu sedikit terdesak.

"h8 !" Seru Kuroko begitu terkejut menyadari kembalinya Kagami ke arena mereka.

"Hei Kuroko-_teme_! setelah aku mengalahkan musuh kita ini, aku akan mencincangmu dengan sabitku. Seenaknya saja kau membuatku menerima kesakitan di sekujur tubuhku, _konoyaro._" Ujar Kagami yang menyunggingkan senyum penuh kekesalannya tanpa menoleh kearah Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan datar sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap musuhnya.

"jangan lengah. Perhatikan musuh kita baik-baik." Ucap Kuroko.

Kagami mengikuti instruksi Kuroko dan ia terbelalak begitu menatap musuhnya dari balik kegelapan malam.

"I-Itukan! Bukankah itu Kasamatsu Yukio dari Kaijou ?!" Seru Kagami.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Kasamatsu masih melangkah maju kearah mereka.

"Aku senang kau mengingatku, tetapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat !" Seru Kasamatsu yang kembali meluncurkan tiga panah di susul oleh beberapa panah setelahnya.

Kuroko dan Kagami terpaksa melompat mundur, menghindari serangan beruntun itu. Kini Kagami dan Kuroko berada dalam posisi yang cukup jauh, dan suatu perasaan buruk seketika muncul begitu ia memijakkan kaki di posisinya sekarang.

Kasamatsu tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan panahnya, membuat Kuroko terlambat berpikir bahwa ia kini sudah jatuh dalam perangkap lawannya itu.

"**Berakhirlah kalian.**"

Dalam satu waktu, Kasamatsu meluncurkan dua panahnya langsung kearah Kuroko dan Kagami. Sementara Kuroko dan Kagami terlalu terkejut karena serangan itu. Inilah gerakan yang Kuroko takuti. Dimana ia harus memilih merelakan rekannya atau mengorbankan dirinya.

Kuroko menatap Kagami yang masih terkejut dan tengah menatap panah Kasamatsu yang tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi akan menusuk tubuhnya. Andai Kuroko berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Kagami, mungkin ia masih dapat mengejar Kagami dan menghindari kedua serangan itu.

Masih menatap Kagami, dan Kuroko terkejut begitu Kagami menghilang dari pandangannya, dnegan panah yang masih berada di udara menuju kekosongan. Dan Kuroko juga merasakan sesuatu menariknya, menghindar dari pana Kasamatsu yang nyaris membutakan pikirannya. Kasamatsu terkejut begitu seseorang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Oi, kalian tidak apa-apa ?"

Kagami dan Kuroko menengadah menatap dua sosok penyelamat mereka. Hijiri dan Ogiwara. dan seorang lagi yang kini tengah berada di hadapan Kasamatsu, Aida.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa?" tanya Kuroko.

"kami merasakan area dimensi yang kau buat, Kuroko-san." Ucap Hijiri.

"dan kami juga merasakan bidak putih di dalamnya, jadi kami segera masuk." Ucap Ogiwara.

"Bahkan kalian dapat melakukan itu ?" ucap Kagami, Takjub.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan d8 ? kita harus membantunya." Ujar Kuroko. Ogiwara menggeleng.

"tidak perlu, Black King. Black Queen kita ini ternyata diluar dugaan kita." Ujar Ogiwara seraya menatap posisi Aida, diikuti oleh Kuroko, dan Kagami.

* * *

Kasamatsu menatap musuhnya. Sepertinya arena yang bukan permainan inti memang mengurangi keberuntungannya. Di arena dimensi biasa, tentu saja taktik dalam permainan catur itu bisa dihindari. Dan sungguh sial, ia berhadapan dengan kartu As musuhnya. Black Queen.

Aida memegang kuat-kuat tongkatnya. Ia mungkin masih pemula, tetapi ia sudah mencoba melawan Ogiwara dan Hijiri sebelumnya, dan hasilnya diluar dugaan kedua pelatihnya itu. Mungkin karena ia adalah Black Queen yang bebas dan dapat melakukan apa saja, sehingga ia dapat memperoleh nilai di luar dugaan.

Kasamatsu mendecak kesal. Ia kemudian melesatkan panah beruntun kearah Aida, tetapi kemudian Aida menangkisnya dengan memutarkan tongkatnya dan membuat panah-panah itu seketika hancur. Kasamatsu terdesak dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah untuk saat ini.

"Lain waktu, aku akan membalasmu !" Seru Kasamatsu sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dimensi yang dibuat oleh Kuroko menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok mereka. Aida segera berlari kearah empat orang temannya.

"kalian tidak apa-apa ? Kuroko-kun ? Kagami-kun ?" tanya Aida. Kuroko dan Kagami mengangguk.

"kami baik-baik saja, _kantoku_. Dan kau tadi sangat luar biasa." Ujar Kuroko. Aida hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku masih pemula. Lagi pula, masih banyak lagi yang belum ku ketahui." Ucap Aida. Mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Benar kata Aida-san. Untuk Generasi saat ini, Bidak Putih masih memiliki prajurit-prajurit lamanya yang sudah ahli, sementara dibagian kita masihlah ada banyak yang pemula." Ujar Ogiwara. Kuroko mengangguk.

"dan kuharap kita berbegas. Waktu kita tidak banyak." Ujar Kuroko. Ogiwara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kuroko, kau terus mengatakan bahwa waktu kita tidak banyak. memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Karena White king akan segera bangkit." Jelas Kuroko.

"Aku mengerti kalau ksatria bidak putih menginginkan pemimpin mereka bangkit, tapi kita tidak harus terburu-buru." Ujar Ogiwara.

"Bukan begitu." Ucap Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Karena, aku…"

Dan angin malam berhembus sangat kencang bersamaan dengan penjelasan yang Kuroko berikan. Keempat pasang manik berbeda warna itu terlalu kaget untuk mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang _bluenette_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Karena, aku yang akan membangkitkan White King dari tidurnya.**"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Bagaimana ? Membuat kalian kaget ? Yah, seperti itulah ! dan masih banyak hal tidak terduga di Chapter-Chapter yang akan datang ! dan tentu saja, Saya suka misteri ! XD  
**

**Yosh ! Mari kita lihat Preview untuk Chap selanjutnya !**

**Preview :**

**_Kuroko dapat melihat ketiga prajuritnya berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Kuroko kemudian menutup matanya dan mengubah sosoknya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Akashi terkejut sekaligus bingung melihat sosoknya._**

**_"Reo, apa-apaan ini ?! dan Tetsuya, kau—" Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu Kuroko menyibak jubahnya dan berpaling kearahnya, manik yang terpancarkan sangatlah berbeda dari yang dikenalnya. Kuroko memunculkan pedangnya di tangan kanannya sebelum pada akhirnya mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi, menatap tajam sang pemilik surai merah terang itu._**

**_"Selamat Tinggal, Akashi Seijuurou…"_**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 5 : Awakening  
**

**Keep Reading-Keep Writing For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3 **


	6. Chapter 5 : Awakening

**Chapter 5 Update ! **

**Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu ! tugas-tugas sekolah membuat Author kalian ini kelabakan dan terpaksa harus semi-hiatus menjadi Author di FFn. tapi jangan khawatir ! saya akan berusaha agar tetap melanjutkan fic ini !**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik crimson itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di restoran cepat saji langganannya dan teman-temannya. Ia jauh-jauh kesana untuk menemui beberapa temannya. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengadakan pertemuan semenjak dari satu minggu yang lalu. Kemudia langkahnya berhenti di meja dengan lima orang bersurai berbeda disana.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu."

.

.

Chapter 5 : Awakening

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Tumben kau terlambat, Akashi." Ucap Pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou, yang memegang _Lucky Item_-nya hari itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya hanya duduk dengan tenang disamping pemuda bersurai kuning dan biru dongker itu.

"kereta menuju Tokyo mengalami penundaan keberangkatan." Ucap pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami dihari minggu ini-ssu ?" tanya pemuda disamping Akashi, Kise Ryouta.

"aku mengumpulkan kalian karena aku ingin mengadakan reuni. Semenjak kekalahankita di Winter Cup melawan Seirin, kita tidak bertemu lagi, bukan ?" Akashi menatap Kuroko. Dengan ekspresi datar, manik biru langit itu bertemu dengan sepasang manik crimson yang satu tahun lalu menghilang.

"kita tidak benar-benar tidak bertemu, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko seraya mengesap minumannya. Akashi mengnagguk.

"Tentu saja. Dan juga, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kalian." Ucap Akashi. Kelima orang lainnya menatap Akashi dengan lekat.

"Apa itu, Aka-chin~?" tanya pemuda ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"bulan September nanti, kita akan mengadakan pertandingan di Amerika, dan tentu saja kelompok sudah di tentukan." Ucap Akashi. Mereka terkejut.

"Kau bercanda ! ke Amerika ?!" Seru pemuda tan, Aomine Daiki, yang sedari awal sudah malas dengan pertemuan mereka.

"Aku tidak bercanda dan Ya, kita ke Amerika." Jeda. "dan tentunya kita bertujuh akan menjadi satu tim." Ucap Akashi. Mereka bertatapan bingung.

"bukankah cuman ada enam—"

"Kagami Taiga akan ikut. Dan juga beberapa senpai kita akan menjadi satu tim." Ucap Akashi.

"Seperti Kasamatsu-senpai ?!" Seru Kise dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"dan aku percayakan dari Seirin adalah Kiyoshi Teppei, Imayoshi Shoichi untuk Touou, Kiyoshi Miyaji untuk Shuutoku, dan Wei Liu untuk Yosen. Dan tentu saja aku akan mempercayakan Reo serta Hayama." Jelas Akashi. Keempat orang lainnya nyaris menganga hebat mendnegar kabar itu.

"J-Jadi… ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menegangkan, _nanodayo_…" ucap Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia merasa akan segera membenturkan kepalanya kedinding untuk memastikan semua hal itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Aku tidak percaya-ssu ! jadi kita akan benar-benar ke Amerika ?!" Seru Kise dengan nyaring.

"pelankan suaramu, Ryouta." Titah Akashi. Dan Kise yang masih tersenyum riang hanya menurut.

"kudengar dari Muro-chin, pemain basket disana cukup kuat~" ucap Murasakibara yang masih terus mengunyah.

"Oleh karena itulah, kita akan mencoba mengetes kekuatan kita ini disana." Ucap Akashi. Mereka semua mengangguk. "dan terlebih, kita memiliki pemain yang diluar pemikiran mereka." Akashi menatap Kuroko dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar Kuroko.

Akashi pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah Midorima dan kembali bercakap, sementara Kuroko masih menatapnya seraya mengesap minumannya. Ia sangat meyakinkan bahwa hari ini adalah harinya. Dimana ia harus membuka matanya.

* * *

Sementara Kuroko tengah bersama GoM, di tempat lain Seirin tengah berlatih dengan kekuatan baru mereka bersama dengan Hijiri dan Ogiwara. atas perintah Kuroko tentunya.

TRANG!

Hyuuga menangkis serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya kemudian ia melompat mundur. Hyuuga mengelap peluh yang bermunculan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ternyata ini cukup menyenangkan." Ucap Hyuuga. Lawannya, Kiyoshi, juga ikut tersenyum.

"ya. Aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini." Ucapnya seraya membetulkan posisi sabitnya. Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Aida, Hijiri, dan Ogiwara memperhatikan mereka dengan teliti.

"seperti yang kuduga, mereka benar-benar tim yang bagus." Ucap Ogiwara.

"ya. Tetapi pangkat Hyuuga-kun dan Teppei-kun berbeda. Hyuuga-kun pada penyerangan dan Teppei-kun dalam penjagaan, mereka bagus, tetapi tetap saja dalam penyerangan, Hyuuga-kun diharuskan bersama Izuki-kun." Ujar Aida. Hijiri mengangguk setuju.

"benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh Aida-san." Ia menimbang-nimbang. "seperti yang ku sadari dari Kuroko-san. Ia memang cukup lihai dalam memilih prajurit-prajuritnya." Ogiwara menoleh bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Hijiri ?" tanya Ogiwara. kini Hijiri yang bertatapan bingung.

"Maaf ?"

"Sayangnya, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang memilih. Ada _seseorang_ yang memilih." Ujar Ogiwara. Aida dan Hijiri menatap Ogiwara.

"tapi Kuroko-kun adalah pemimpinnya, bukan ?" tanya Aida. Ogiwara mengangguk.

"ia memanglah pemimpin dan ia terpilih. Begitu juga denganku. Semuanya. Termasuk mimpi." Ujar Ogiwara.

"Mimpi ?" ulang Hijiri. "maksudmu mimpi yang kita alami setelah mendapatkan tanda aneh ini ?" Ogiwara mengangguk.

"Kami menyebut _seseorang_ ini sebagai "Sang Penentu" dimana, Kita, sebagai bidak-bidaknya hanyalah menjalankan tugas darinya. Kita terpilih. Dan ia dengan berbaik hati menawarkan permohonan." Ujar Ogiwara. "uhm, kalau dibilang, ia adalah pencatur." Hijiri mengangguk.

"jadi ia _sang penentu_ ini adalah pencatur dan kita adalah bidak-bidaknya. Sungguh masuk akal." Ucap Hijiri.

"kau bilang ia menawarkan permohonan, bukan ? bukankah berarti _sang penentu_ adalah orang yang baik ? kenapa Kuroko mencoba menghentikannya ?" tanya Aida. Ogiwara menatap kedua orang itu dengan sedih.

"tentu saja Kuroko akan menghentikannya. Ia akan menghentikan penawaran permohonan konyol yang hanya di dapat dengan pertempuran. Itu adalah cara kasar ! dan bahkan tidak bisa dengan cara bernegosiasi!" seru Ogiwara. " dan dari awal ia terpilih dan terus bereinkarnasi, harapannya masih lah sama. Dengan jiwa yang sama, dengan nama yang sama. Kuroko Tetsuya. Sang Black King." Ujar Ogiwara. Aida menatap kembali ke pertarungan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"kau benar juga. Sesuatu pasti akan di korbankan. Dan kita terpaksa harus memilih salah satu. Tanpa ada pilihan ketiga." Ujar Aida.

"dan juga…" Hijiri masih menatap Ogiwara. "apakah kalian sadar bahwa permohonan yang ditawarkan adalah permohonan apa saja ? bahkan permohonan untuk merenggut nyawa seseorang atau melukai seseorang."

Manik Hijiri dan Aida membulat. Mereka baru menyadarinya. Tentu saja. Niat Kuroko adalah menghentikan orang terpilih yang berpihak pada tangan yang salah untuk tidak dikabulkannya permohonan. Karena jika permohonan orang yang salah itu terkabul dan Ia terus menerus memenangkan pertandingan inti. **Hal yang lebih buruk mungkin akan terjadi**.

Ogiwara kemudian mengangkat tangannya, membuat Hijiri bingung dengan hal yang dilakukanpemuda bersurai jingga itu. Kemudian ia memunculkan pedangnya dan mengayunkannya kuat.

TRANG!

Dan tujuannya ternyata adalah menangkis senjata milik Kagami yang terbang kearah mereka. Sungguh berbahaya. Bahkan Hijiri sampai terkejut dibuatnya. Pemuda beralis cabang itu kemudian berlari kearah mereka dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Oi, itu tadi berbahaya !" Seru Hijiri dengan kesal. "apa yang terjadi kalau misalnya Ogiwara-san tidak menangkisnya tadi ?!"

"Maafkan aku ! aku tidak sengaja !" ujar Kagami dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Kemudian Izuki berjalan kearah mereka.

"Wah, maaf. Ini juga salahku karena melempar sabit milik Kagami terlalu kuat." Ucap Izuki. Ogiwara kemudian menghilangkan pedangnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku bisa merasakan serangan yang akan datang, jadi tidak masalah." Ujar Ogiwara. Hijiri mendelik kesal.

"bicaralah begitu saat hal itu tidak terjadi kepadamu." Ucap Hijiri kesal. Ogiwara masih tersenyum sumringah.

Sementara itu, Aida masih melihat papannya yang berisi beberapa taktik perang mereka dan entah kenapa sesuatu terasa salah dan kurang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menunda mereka menggunakan taktik itu.

* * *

"Baiklah, Kagami-kun. Aku ingin kau tetap tenang." Ucap Aida dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu Kagami yang berada di arena dimensi hanya diam dengan tangannya yang erat memegang senjatanya. Lawannya kali ini bukanlah Izuki, melainkan Kiyoshi, yang memiliki pangkat yang sama dengannya. Hijiri yang berada di dekat Aida hanya dapat menghela napas.

"sepertinya ia terlalu gugup." Cibir Hijiri. Berbahagia diatas penderitaan rekannya sendiri.

Sementara Kiyoshi masih tersenyum sumringah, peluh yang entah-apa-alasannya-muncul itu terlihat turun dan terjatuh ke tanah. Ia merasa panas dingin. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa tangannya basah akibat keringat dingin. Membuat pegangannya mengendur.

"tenang saja, Kagami. Aku akan bertarung dengan serius." Ucap Kiyoshi masih tersenyum, dan itu membuat Kagami makin tidak tenang.

Memang benar motto mereka adalah "tidak pernah merendahkan seseorang", tetapi Kagami entah kenapa merasa bahwa lawannya kali ini berbeda. Entah kenapa.

"Baiklah kita mulai." Ucap Kiyoshi yang kemudian menyerang duluan.

Kagami yang masih tidak tenang kehilangan setengah konsentrasinya. Ia melihat gerakan Kiyoshi dengan pasti, tetapi napasnya tidaklah teratur. Kemudian Kagami menutup mata sejenak kemudian membukanya. Kiyoshi sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Kagami kemudian mengayunkan sabitnya kebelakang dan Bingo! Kiyoshi berada dibelakangnya dan tengah menghindari serangan Kagami. Kiyoshi tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Kagami. Kini Kagami bisa tenang dan konsentrasinya meningkat di setiap waktunya.

Kagami memutar sabitnya sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan bergerak cepat kearah Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi tidaklah menghindar, tetapi terdiam menunggu Kagami. Kemudian Kiyoshi ikut berlari kearah Kagami. Mereka sebentar lagi akan menghantam senjata mereka dengan kuat. Yah, seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Kiyoshi.

Saat Kagami tepat berada di hadapan Kiyoshi, sosoknya kemudian menghilang. Kiyoshi membelalak dan Kagami sudah berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat kaki Kiyoshi menyentuh tanah dan melompat ke udara, menghindari serangan Kagami.

Kiyoshi kembali mendarat di hadapan Kagami. Serangan Kagami nyaris mengenainya, dan ia bisa merasakan tidak ada rasa ragu-ragu dari kouhainya itu. Kiyoshi tersenyum senang. Pertandingan yang serius dan adil adalah yang paling ia sukai.

Kiyoshi kemudian menghela napas. Senyumannya kini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, membuat Kagami menjadi lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. Kemudian Kiyoshi melempar sabitnya ke udara, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, mereka sampai tidak menyadari kalau Kiyoshi sudah bergerak. Kagami terkejut begitu Kiyoshi menghilang dan kemudian sabitmiliknya di tending ke udara oleh Kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba saja kembali muncul dihadapannya.

Kagami tersentak. Kiyoshi kemudian mengambil sabit milik Kagami dan sabit miliknya. Ia tersenyum sementara Kagami hanya dapat mengontrol kembali napasnya.

"Baiklah sampai sini dulu !" Seru Aida. Kiyoshi kemudian memberikan sabit Kagami dengan cara melemparnya kepada sang pemilik.

"kau harus punya strategi seperti di basket, Kagami." Ucap Kiyoshi. Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk saat ini aku akan menjelaskan mengenai langkah-langkah setiap bidak catur." Ujar Hijiri. Semua kini berkumpul di keliling Hijiri. "Ekhm, baiklah. Pertama-tama untuk Bidak Pion. Bidak ini hanya bisa berjalan satu langkah. Dan ia hanya bisa berjalan ke depan. Tetapi untuk pembukaan, bidak ini bisa mengambil dua langkah. Dan jika ada musuh di satu petak diagonalnya, pion ini bisa memakan atau mengeluarkan musuk dari arena." Ujar Hijiri. Kemudian Aida mengambil bidak benteng.

"Lalu, Bidak ini berjalan lurus. Vertikal dan Horizontal. Bidak ini bagus untuk penyerangan dan pertahanan." Ujarnya. Kemudian Ogiwara mengambil bidak Kuda.

"lalu bidak ini, dia berjalan seperti huruf 'L' empat petak. Dan ia satu-satunya yang bisa melewati bidak yang berada di depannya. Karena semua bidak tidak bisa lewat terkecuali tidak ada bidak yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dan juga, bidak ini juga bisa mengancam baik Raja maupun benteng. Skak Se-bom adalah gerakan yang ia gunakan." Jelas Ogiwara. mereka semua mengangguk.

"lalu Kuncup, ia adalah bidak yang berjalan diagonal. Ada dua. Satu untuk petak putih dan satu untuk petak hitam. " ucap Hijiri.

"Kemudian, Ratu. Bidak ini bisa berjalan Vertikal, Horizontal, dan juga Diagonal. Oleh karena itulah bidak ini sangatlah penting untuk _Counter attack_ kita bersama dengan Benteng." Ujar Aida.

"yang terakhir adalah, Raja. Bidak yang menjadi nyawa bagi satu tim ini hanya bisa berjalan satu langkah. Mau itu Vertikal, Horizontal, maupun Diagonal. Hanya satu petak. Tetapi ia bisa melakukan gerakan khusus dengan benteng yang berjarak dua petak. Rokade atau _Castling_. Dimana Raja dan Benteng bisa bertukar posisi. Misalnya raja di kiri dan benteng di kanan. Dan mereka akan mengisi dua petak kosong dengan posisi raja di kanan dan benteng di kiri." Ujar Ogiwara.

"Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Bidak Pion juga memiliki peran penting. Gerakan ini disebut **Promosi**. Dimana jika pion sudah berada di petak lawan, di petak terdalam atau terakhir, pion bisa melakukan perubahan pangkat. Tetapi biasanya diluar permainan catur virtual, kita memerlukan Bidak selain pion yang sudah di keluarkan dari Arena. Tetapi kemungkinan di arena ini, kita bisa melakukan **Promosi**. Misalnya, kita punya Ratu, tetapi kita sudah masuk zona **Promosi**, maka pion itu bisa berubah menjadi Ratu itu juga atau bidak lain kecuali Raja dan Pion tentunya." Jelas Hijiri.

"Oleh karena itu, Pion yang sudah mendekati petak terdalam lawan, dianggap berbahaya bagi pihak lawan." Ujar Aida.

"Wow, keren ! dua Ratu ?! itu sangat hebat !" Seru Koganei.

"oleh karena itu, kita harus menggunakan taktik dimana kita bisa melakukan semua gerakan tanpa ancaman dari lawan." Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi dulu untuk hari ini. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Besok kita akan melanjutkan." Ujar Hyuuga. Mereka semua kemudian bubar. Ogiwara kemudian berjalan kea rah Hijiri, Aida, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Kagami.

"ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko tidak ikut latihan bersama kita hari ini ?" tanya Ogiwara. mereka semua menoleh.

"Eh ? kau tidak diberitahukan oleh Kuroko-kun ?" tanya Aida. Ogiwara menggeleng.

"ia bilang, GoM mengadakan Reuni, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus berkumpul." Ucap Hyuuga.

"apa lagi si boncel Akashi Seijuurou itu."cibir Kagami. Ogiwara membelalak.

"A-Apa katamu ?! Reuni dengan GoM ?! dan Ada… Akashi Seijuurou !?" Tanyanya. Merek bertatapan bingung.

"um, ya. Memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Aida.

"D-Dimana ?!" Seru Ogiwara.

"um, kalau tidak salah di Maji Burger—"

"Oi, Ogiwara ! Kau mau kemana ?!"

Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, Ogiwara langsung berlari pergi ke tempat Kuroko. Meninggalkan kelima orang lainnya. Membuat kelimanya menjadi bingung.

"Sesuatu sedang tidak beres." Ujar Hijiri. Keempat orang lainnya menatap pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Kita harus mengejar Ogiwara-san ! aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk !" Seru Hijiri sebelum akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Ogiwara.

"Kalau begitu, Kagami-kun, kau kejar mereka. Aku, Hyuuga-kun, dan Teppei-kun akan menyusul bersama yang lain." Ogiwara mengangguk dan kemudian berlari mengejar Hijiri dan Ogiwara.

Dan tidak lama, Aida ikut merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu memang sedang tidak beres.

* * *

Langit sudah gelap, dan selain sinar rembulan, cahaya lamput kota Tokyo ikut menyinari gelapnya malam. Sebagian dari GoM sudah pulang, dan kini hanya tersisa Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Kau akan menetap di Tokyo untuk sementara, Akashi-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"tidak. Aku akan mengejar kereta terakhir kembali ke Kyoto." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Kuroko kemudian merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat familier untuknya. Kuroko berhenti berjalan, membuat Akashi yang menyadarinya kemudian menoleh kearah Kuroko, memanggil namanya meminta penjelasan. Kuroko kemudian berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Akashi. Sayup-sayup ia dapat melihat musuhnya sambil berucap.

"_CHESS GAME OPEN_"

Dan cahaya merah transparent mulai menyebar dan bersamaan menghilangkan semua orang yang berlalu lalang. Menyisakan hanya Kuroko, Akashi serta musuhnya, Mibuchi Reo. Kuroko melihat Reo sudah dalam sosoknya sebagai Ksatria bidak putih, sementara Kuroko masih pada seragam Seirinnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

Ogiwara masih berlari seperti orang gila. Entah berapa kali ia nyaris tersandung dan menabrak beberapa orang. Dan tidak lama, ia masuk kedalam dimensi yang dibuat oleh Reo. Langkahnya memelan hingga berhenti. Hijiri dan Kagami pun akhirnya ikut berhenti di tempat Ogiwara, mereka mencoba mengambil napas panjang.

"I-Ini.. hah, dimensi…" ucap Kagami masih terengah. Mereka terengah, bahkan Ogiwara. tetapi tidak lama ia segera berlari lagi, dan Hijiri serta Kagami ikut mengejarnya.

Mereka memasuki dimensi, itu artinya keberadaan musuh mereka serta pemimpin mereka tidak lah jauh. Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat ketiga orang itu. Ada Kuroko, Akashi, serta Reo yang sudah siap dengan sosok ksatrianya.

Kagami dan Hijiri bertanya-tanya kepada Ogiwara, tetapi pemuda bersurai jingga it uterus menyuruh mereka untuk diam. sampai pada akhirnya Kuroko mengubah sosoknya, membuat pemuda bermata crimson itu sedikit bingung dan terkejut. Kuroko memunculkan pedangnya sebelum menyibak jubahnya dan menghadap kearah Akashi, membuat baik Ogiwara maupun Reo berlari kearah mereka. Berteriak.

Kuroko dapat melihat ketiga prajuritnya berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Kuroko kemudian menutup matanya dan mengubah sosoknya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Akashi terkejut sekaligus bingung melihat sosoknya.

"Reo, apa-apaan ini ?! dan Tetsuya, kau—" Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu Kuroko menyibak jubahnya dan berpaling kearahnya, manik yang terpancarkan sangatlah berbeda dari yang dikenalnya. Kuroko memunculkan pedangnya di tangan kanannya sebelum pada akhirnya mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi, menatap tajam sang pemilik surai merah terang itu.

"Selamat Tinggal, Akashi Seijuurou…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…dan Selamat Datang,** White King.**"

* * *

_To Be Continued...  
_

* * *

**Preview :  
**

_**"Seperti yang kau katakan. Sesuatu memang tidaklah beres." Ucap Hijiri. Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul.**_

_**"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Hijiri-kun." Hijiri menatap Kuroko. "apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menghentikan pertarungan ini." Ucap Kuroko. Hijiri mengangguk.**_

_**Meski suasana tidaklah semencekam saat mereka membicarakan soal Sang Penentu, masih ada hal yang ganjil. Sesuatu tidaklah benar. Seakan Sang Penentu tidak ingin permainan ini berhenti. Tetapi jika demikian, kenapa ia terus menerus memilih Kuroko yang permohonannya bertolak belakang dengannya ?**_

_**"**_**Sebenarnya siapa **_**Sang Penentu**_** ini**_** ?" Batin Hijiri.**_

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 6 : Whit_e _King **

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
